Bella Swan USSS SPAM
by LillianBroderick
Summary: Bella had worked hard and studied hard. She graduated at the top of class. What would her first assignment be? #HEA (of course) #B/E
1. Chapter 1

A/N: as you know SM wrote twilight and now you know that I wrote this.

I've had this bunny bouncing around my head for quite some time and recently posted about 3 chapters worth on a page for one of our own who is putting up a courageous fight against cancer. So the goal was to write something that would be fun, uplifting, you understand. I decided to continue it, so here is a different Bella and a different Edward and both in a different setting. I hope you like it.

* * *

Chap 1 - welcome to SPAM

Bella was having a terrible, no good, very bad day... and she had no idea what was ahead.

Today was the day graduates from United States Secret Service (USSS) training program were selected for placement with Departments and assignments.

As the top recruit in her graduating class, she was up for selection for some of the most elite teams in the USSS. She was hoping for the Presidential or the Vice-Presidential security team

However, there were a couple of obstacles and Bella knew it. She was small and although she'd aced her self defence class, her size didn't exactly inspire confidence.

The POTUS protection squad members were all six foot at least and she was just five two. In training when she was out running beside the car you could barely see her above the roof. It was a problem. She knew it, her colleagues knew it and her bosses knew it.

Bella was not only small she also looked young; she looked very young. She actually looked like about sixteen even though she was in fact twenty-four.

She would've been an ideal agent for the previous President who had teenage daughters needing a protection squad but just her luck that this President, though a lovely man was in fact older than dirt, so no teenage daughters needing protection there.

The Selection Committee had a problem. The rules of equity in the Department meant that recruits for elite teams had to be selected according to their qualifications and performance, with no other bias. Bella Swan was the best of the best. No argument. She excelled at it all. So they had a problem: what to do with the best candidate they'd had for years from the Academy.

The Committee's problem was short-lived, however, when the choice was taken from them as the Director of a squad so secret the Secret Service didn't know who they were or what they did, walked into the Selection Committee room, silently picked up Bella Swan's file, but no other, and then turned around and left.

Meanwhile Isabella Swan's day had gotten off to a fairly rocky start; she'd received a call to say the apartment she'd been renting was being sold and she had two weeks to get out. Her shower ran cold, again, so she couldn't wash her hair, her coffee machine broke so no coffee and her iron burned her only clean uniform shirt so she had to grab a dirty one from the hamper.

So there she was on the day she'd worked towards for the past six years, the day she'd find out what Department she'd be assigned to, sitting in the large hall amongst all the other candidates in the program waiting to be called to the stage.

Something was off and it wasn't just the smell of her hair or her dirty uniform, although neither were good.

She grew increasingly uneasy as she watched her colleagues be called to the stage one by one to receive their assignments.

Finally her name was called. "Candidate Swan," the Training Director called. She marched to him, saluted and stood at attention. She stood waiting for him to announce she was in USSS POTUS Protection. He looked at her but said nothing. What the hell? Say it, she willed him. she knew her performance warranted her placement in the squad. Why didn't he just say it?

He sighed: "Congratulations Swan. You have been assigned to USSS..."

She gave a mental fist pump, she knew it.

He repeated: "... USSS SPAM Division."

What. The. Hell! A look of shock crossed her face for a fleeting moment but then she regrouped. Took the file, saluted the Director, turned on her heel and marched off the stage.

What the fu.. dge kind of Division is SPAM. She'd never heard of it - how could she, the best in her graduating class, be assigned to a division no-one ever heard of?

She felt a hand on her shoulder, turned to see a tall elegant woman in a dress suit.

"Come with me, Swan."

Bella looked the woman over: "... and you are?"

"Your new boss, SPAM Director Dwyer," she said holding her hand out to shake.

Bella's day continued to go downhill, she thought, as she shook the unknown Director's hand.

Director Dwyer turned and started walking down the hall in her fancy dress suit and her extremely high heels. "Follow me, Swan."

Bella blew out a breath, sucked up her bad attitude and followed her new boss, noting no other candidate was recruited to "SPAM".

"So, Director Dwyer, what is SPAM? I've never heard of it."

"Not in the hallways, Swan. Let's keep this trip in silent mode shall we, recruit."

Bella blushed slightly at the dressing down. She was going to have to keep her curiosity on lock down for now. In silence she walked alongside the Director who acknowledged no one in the halls, although many senior staff passed them and gave her a small nod, ignoring Bella altogether.

They passed through a sequence of security gates; travelled down to subterranean levels and then walked through a maze of hallways; all in silence. Finally they arrived at an office type door, Director Dwyer swiped her card and the pressed her thumb to the screen before leading Bella into the internal reception area, "Take a seat Swan."

Bella sat in one of the large comfortable chairs lined against the wall.

Director Dwyer stopped at her assistant's desk and whispered to the man sitting there. He looked around the Director to get a good look at Bella and then went back to whispering.

Bella shuffled in her seat uncomfortably. She didn't like being the subject of their conversation and she didn't like being assigned to a team she had no idea about.

Director Dwyer went into her office and her assistant sat behind the desk just watching Bella. His stare became more uncomfortable. He tilted his head from side to side until eventually Bella had to challenge him, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Apparently, yes," he cryptically replied before getting up from the desk taking a large file with him and heading into the Director's office. After about 10 minutes, he opened the door: "Agent Swan, the Director will see you now."

Bella was quick to head in, she had questions and she was hoping for answers.

The Director was sitting at her desk and gestured for Bella to take a seat. The assistant was sitting on the other chair off to the side and was staring at Bella again in the same way he'd been doing out in the reception area.

"Bella, first of all congratulations on your successful graduation and for taking first position in your graduating class. As you know that entitles you to a spot with the most elite Secret Service squad. That position and that squad is here at SPAM, Ms Swan.

"We are so secret the rest of the Secret Service don't even know who we are."

She placed her arms across the file Bella had been given at the ceremony just one hour before, which was now on the Director's desk. "You were the only candidate selected for our squad for a number of reasons, Ms Swan.

"One, is that you are extremely bright, resourceful and well trained. Two, is that you are highly motivated to succeed. Three, is because you scored highly with an acceptance for the unusual and acceptance of diversity, which is extremely important attribute here at SPAM. We have no room for bigots or the narrow-minded. The fourth reason you were selected is your physical profile is suitable for an immediate case I will get to soon. The fifth reason is that you passed our talent scout, Eleazar's, test." She tilted her head to her assistant who was sitting on the couch holding up a research file. "If Eleazar's report that Demetri is waving about is right then you have a gift which will make you invaluable to this team.

"Ms Swan, SPAM stands for Supernatural Protection and Assimilation Management."

Bella tried very hard to clear her head. What did she just say? Super... what?

"Ms Swan. My name is Director Renee Dwyer. I am an angel and please understand that by 'angel' I don't mean that I have a sweet disposition. I mean that I am in fact an angel." She stood, removed her jacket and gave her shoulders a small shrug and then the most beautiful array of feathers spread from her shoulders in two incredible wings. The feathers were a light brown with a hint of forest green sheen. Bella thought it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

Director Dwyer smiled, "Yes, number three was certainly correct. You are good with weird."

Bella stood and walked around the desk reaching out to stroke the feathers gently. As she did Director Dwyer moaned lightly and closed her eyes.

Demetri chuckled, "Her feathers are sensitive, Ms Swan, in a sensual way, if you get my meaning."

Bella pulled her hand back quickly and resumed her seat. "Apologies Director Dwyer," she whispered. She blushed a deep red and noticed that Director Dwyer blushed a little too.

The Director cleared her throat, withdrew her wings and resumed her seat. "Ms Swan, soon after the formation of the first division of the Secret Service in 1865, this division was formed. Demetri here is not my assistant but actually my co-Director of the division and the original agent for SPAM."

Bella looked over at Demetri who gave her that same 'knowing' look. "But that makes you over 150 years old, how is that possible?"

"You need to leave your preconceptions behind you about .. well.. everything," Director Dwyer said. "Demetri is a Vampire. He was 'turned' in the 1700s so he is in fact over 300 years old Ms Swan."

Bella breathed out and took a moment to realise what she'd just learned. She turned back to the Director: "So you mentioned the fifth reason was that I had some sort of gift? What is it, because I am pretty sure I am no angel and certainly no vampire, I don't even eat meat no mind drink blood."

Demetri laughed and she turned to him wondering what it was she said that was so funny.

"Sorry Ms Swan it is just that I am a vegetarian too." He chuckled again.

She was confused by his remark but chose to ignore it, wanting an answer to her question from the Director who smiled at her and said, "You are a mental shield, Ms Swan who is able to block most of the more... invasive gifts of some of our clients which means that you will be safer, more effective and able to keep our secrets.

"You see, this Department was established to protect, and assimilate into society, identified supernaturals who choose to be assimilated into mainstream society. They offer their unique skills to us on occasion and we offer them ... a place in the world."

Bella thought about this for a moment and then asked another question: "You said the fourth reason was that my physical profile suited a case ... what case?"

"Ah yes... Edward," the Director said as she passed Bella a hefty file. "Edward is an asset who is gifted in mind reading. He is a vampire, like Demetri, except Edward was born in 1901 and turned in 1918. He has expressed a desire to assimilate into society. We've found him a 'foster' situation if you like and we'd like you to be his ... how shall I put it... we'd like you to go undercover as his girlfriend and assist him to transition into society."

Bella looked at the picture on the cover of the file which showed a devastatingly gorgeous young man with a riot of bronze hair, deep golden eyes and a jawline that reminded her of classical statues she'd seen once on a visit to the National Gallery. She crossed her legs and tried to focus. Demetri sniffed the air and chuckled, "I see you have noticed Edward is quite easy on the eye, is his not, Ms Swan."

Bella blushed again and ignored his remark.

"So, my physical profile, which suits this case so well, is that I could pass as a 17 year old, is that what you are saying?"

The Director nodded: "Ms Swan, Edward is going to enter mainstream society for the first time since a year or two after he was turned. He has been a loyal and active agent for almost 90 years and we now are very happy to support his decision to retire as an agent... and help him to integrate into society.

"He will be posing as a Senior in high school in Forks, Washington. He is going to become a member of the Cullen family. The Cullens are a family of vampires headed up by Carlisle and his wife Esme. Their information is in the folder I have given you, as well as containing everything we have about Edward.

"The Cullens have already 'adopted' four other vampires: Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. They have been assimilated into society for some time but have only been in Forks for a year. The 'children' are already enrolled and attending Forks High and they will assist you with Edward's ... naturalisation.

"You will be going undercover as their new foster daughter while Edward will be their new foster son. The local law enforcement have been informed of your situation and, by the way, they believe the Cullens to be in the Witness Protection Program."

Bella started to finger the folder's edges, she wanted more information about this assignment and her analytical mind wanted to dive into the detail. She was growing impatient.

The Director noticed her agitation, "Bella your apartment is being packed up as we speak and your personal things will be on the plane which will take you and Edward to Forks tomorrow."

Bella thought about the mayhem her apartment was left in when she raced out that morning and her blush started to pink on her face.

The Director pressed a buzzer after which a door on the far side of the office opened and a number of twinkling lights flew into the room. "Please take Ms Swan to see Edward. Be nice and take her the shortest way possible since she is only just getting to know us."

The dazzling lights flew around Bella and she looked at them with her head tilted to one side.

"Eleazar was right - she is a powerful shield," said Demetri. "The Will o'Wisps have no power over her at all." He turned to Bella, "They can compel most people to follow them wherever they want them to go, but clearly your shield protects you from their mischief. Just follow them, they'll take you to Edward."

The Director walked her to the door with the Will o'Wisps leading the way. "I'd like you to spend the evening in Edward's apartment; take the opportunity to read this file and get to know him. He is ... well, I'll leave it to you to decide about Edward. Welcome to SPAM, Ms Swan."

With that the door was closed and Bella was in the dark. Literally. Only the twinkling of the Will o'Wisps gave her any light at all to find her way.

Back in the office, Demetri walked over to Renee: "You didn't tell her the sixth reason you chose her for Edward."

Renee let her angel wings spread and circle around Demetri, "Well my love, that is because, if Alice was correct, there's no need to tell her."

* * *

A/N: thank your reading. I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2 all creatures great and weird

_**A/N: SM wrote Twilight; I wrote this for some weird reason.**_

 _ **Thanks all for the lovely comments and I am glad you are prepared to take this little journey with me.**_

 _ **Time to meet Edward.**_

* * *

The Will o'Wisps led Bella through the dark corridors until finally leading her to a large wooden door with an old fashioned door knocker. Bella thought this very odd considering all the high tech security she'd been through earlier in the day but she decided that given the turn of events that she was either in a very strange dream or SPAM was real and she was part of the madness; nothing was as you'd expect and anything was possible.

She took a deep breath and summoned her courage. She had no idea what she was about to encounter but she knew she was now involved in something larger than her previous expectations and she was determined to see it through.

She grabbed the knocker, tapped it three times and waited. She heard some scuffling noises from behind the door and stepped back wondering just what it was that was behind it.

The door swung open and on the other side was a very pretty and petite woman… well pixie actually who was only a little smaller than Bella's size; she had beautiful gossamer wings flapping wildly behind her and a deep frown on her face. "What do _**you**_ want?" the pixie asked.

Bella stared for probably a few moments more than she should have but then regrouped: "I'm here to see Edward Masen." Bella's voice sounded calm, belying her true reaction to the very beautiful pixie flapping her wings while staring daggers at her.

Then a smooth velvet voice called from inside the room, "Desist from your pixie nonsense Tanya and let the poor woman inside."

The pixie grunted and flew back, literally, before disappearing inside the apartment.

The Will o'Wisps also disappeared and Bella found herself once again in the dark. "Hello?" she called as she stepped toward the light ahead inside the apartment.

Just as she stepped inside she ran into a very firm chest and almost fell back but for the strong arms that reached out to prevent her fall.

"Miss Swan, I presume," the velvet voice spoke again. "Apologies for my presumption, I should never have touched you in that familiar manner but I was fearful you would fall and hurt yourself."

Bella stepped back and as her eyes adjusted to the dim light she looked up into the most beautiful face she'd ever seen. This _had_ to be Edward. The photo on the file she had dropped when she ran into his solid body, did not do him justice.

She realised she'd been staring for a little too long, cleared her throat and introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Agent Bella Swan." She held her hand out to him.

He looked at her hand with curiosity and then reached out his own hand to shake her hand tentatively.

"Delighted to meet you, Miss Swan. My name is Edward Anthony Masen, the second."

This time it was his turn to look just a little longer than necessary before he remembered himself: "Oh, excuse my poor manners, please do come in and take a seat in the parlor. I will gather your papers and bring them along for you. You must think me a terrible oaf."

Oaf? Bella thought. What an odd expression. Besides 'oaf' would be the farthest thing from her mind in relation to Edward.

He bent down and picked up the papers from the file. He then guided her into a room which looked like the set from a film. A film set in the 1900s. When they stepped into the well lit room, she noticed the tapestry rugs on the floor, the quaint wallpaper, the lovely round edged vintage furniture and gas lighting.

"This is a lovely room, Edward."

He smiled. Once she was seated he handed her the file which was completely restored to its orderly state and then sat opposite her.

"Thank you, Miss Swan." He sat back and crossed his long legs and Bella was transfixed by his elegance. Then she noticed what he was wearing. His hair was slicked down and parted in the middle, he was clean shaven and he was wearing button shoes as well as dress pants with a coat which was made of a deep red velvet. He was mesmerising to look at and she found it very difficult not to stare.

Seeing her look at his clothes he panicked: "Oh, please excuse my casual attire, Miss Swan. I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow. Mrs Dwyer called on the telephone just a few moments before your arrival and I had no time to dress in appropriate clothing to greet you. I sit before you in my smoking jacket which is no way to greet a single young lady paying a call in my home. Please accept my apologies."

Bella burst out in giggles. This day had descended into total craziness. She needed to eat and she needed coffee.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Miss Swan?" He was a little confused by her giggles unsure if this was a human behaviour or a peculiarly female behaviour.

"Is there a cafeteria or somewhere I can go to get some food and coffee. I haven't eaten since breakfast and I am feeling a little lightheaded?"

Edward stood with a horrified look on his face. "Good heavens, Miss Swan, that won't do at all. Please excuse me for just a moment."

He left the room and Bella wondered if she'd offended him but after a few minutes he returned wearing a suit coat to replace his 'smoking jacket' and he resumed his seat opposite her.

"I have called for dinner and coffee for you. It should be here soon."

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome, Miss Swan."

"Edward, please call me Bella."

He looked at her with an almost shocked expression: "Oh, well, thank you Miss Swan but we have only just met and ... well, are you sure you are comfortable with me addressing you in such an informal manner."

She smiled, "Yes Edward, I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't feel comfortable with it."

He nodded. "Of course, apologies. I didn't mean to insinuate anything, I just… well, all right…. Bella, then."

It was at that moment that Bella thought about the task she'd been assigned; how on earth was she going to prepare this gentleman of the past to be a teenager in high school.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Miss... Bella?"

"I have information in this file which I will need to read later but perhaps you could tell me a little about yourself now?"

"Certainly, if that would please you. I believe you are already aware that I am a vampire, born to this life in 1918. Previous to that event, I was raised in Chicago in a rather well-regarded household. My father was head of a quite successful business enterprise, while my mother cared for me and ran the household, of course. I was in school but fully intended to join the troops fighting the war in Europe as soon as I graduated, much to my father's chagrin.

"It was not meant to be, however, as a dreadful flu epidemic took over the city killing hundreds and hundreds of people including first my poor mother and then my father. I too became quite ill and thought that I would surely die. However, I did not. Instead I woke as a vampire in the dark streets of Chicago. I have no memory of getting there, nor do I have a memory of being changed. I managed to make my way back to my family home where I kept to myself and stayed until a terrible thirst for blood overtook me."

He paused for a moment: "I hope this is not too upsetting for you, Miss... I mean Bella? I would not want to upset you in any way."

"No Edward, I'm fine; this isn't the least bit upsetting."

He nodded and then continued: "I am pleased, I would hate to upset you so early in our acquaintance. To continue then, I went out into the community in search of something to quench my thirst but this is when I discovered that in this new vampiric life I could read the minds of others. It was overwhelming at first with all the thoughts around me suddenly in my own head; it was quite distracting.

"It also prevented me from pursuing my initial urge to drink human blood, since when I was drawn to the scent of a person's blood I became aware of their thoughts and was unable to take the blood from them which I needed to survive.

"Once again, I thought I would surely die; I wandered as far from humans as possible to avoid hearing their thoughts. This led to my stumbling through the forest lands behind my parents estate where I came across some deer. They had no thoughts for me to read and so I fed from them."

He paused and gave Bella an apologetic look: "Oh dear, my apologies, Miss Swan, I understand that _you_ are a vegetarian. Please understand that the animals I kill do not suffer and I never kill more than I need."

Bella smiled, clearly he _had_ been given some information about her as well.

He continued: "At any rate, once I realised that I could feed from animals for my sustenance, and that I could read the minds of the humans around me, I managed to continue to live in my parents estate for quite some time. After a few years however, I realised people were noticing that I was not ageing, so I sold my parent's estate, and travelled from place to place for a short while.

"Demetri and Renee found me when I was in New York in 1928. Eleazar had told them that he had observed me and identified my gift of mind reading and also my avoidance of harming humans. So they invited me here and I have worked for them ever since, assisting with criminal investigations and the like. Being able to read minds is helpful with interrogations, as you may well imagine.

"But they have Aro here now and so I feel that I can leave with the knowledge that I am not turning my back on my duty, as his abilities are far superior to mine.

"Miss Swan, I long for some new society and new friendships. Demetri believes that I will enjoy life with the Cullens and I have spoken with Carlisle Cullen many times on the telephone. He seems to be a very respectable and learned gentleman so I am sure I will enjoy his acquaintance."

Bella was transfixed. He was dazzling, eloquent, beautiful and gentle in his manner. A gentle man, she'd never really thought about those words in that way before, but then her stomach growled stirring her from her daze. She blushed, "I'm sorry Edward."

"Nonsense, Miss Bella. I am more than a little surprised that Renee and Demetri didn't see to your needs better than this. Excuse me a moment while I see if your food is ready." He stood and left the room again only to return just moments later. He reached for her hand: "Your dinner is ready, please may I escort you to the dining room? Or perhaps you'd like to dress for dinner?"

She looked at her crumpled uniform remembering suddenly her terrible morning. She was a little embarrassed at her state but decided that food was far more important at this stage, than fashion.

"I apologise for my state of dress, Edward, I am usually much neater than I am today but in all honesty I would prefer to eat rather than change. Do you mind?" She was strangely concerned that he might be disappointed or offended with her appearance.

"Miss Swan... Bella... you have no idea how long I have waited for you. I wouldn't care if you came to me with nothing but rags on your back. I am delighted to finally meet with you. Please, let me take care of you. Come."

She was confused by his words but as everything that day had confused her she decided not to question but to just go with it.

He led her to a beautiful dining room, with a large oak table and seating for eight. The table was set with candle sticks, fine china and crystal glasses. He walked her to a seat which he pulled out for her and then pushed in for her as she sat. She'd seen men do that in movies but had never experienced it before in real life.

Edward took a seat to her right at the head of the table. He picked up a small bell and rang it gently before placing it back on the table. Two men entered wearing formal suits and white gloves; one man carried a decanter of red wine and a coffee pot while the other man carried a dinner plate with a lid covering it as well as a bowl of salad.

They placed the plate and salad before Bella as well as the coffee pot, while the decanter of wine was placed in front of Edward. The lid was removed from the plate of food to reveal a delicious plate of mushroom ravioli with a fresh tomato and basil sauce. Next to it was a lovely garden salad. Bella's stomach growled. "Sorry, I am really hungry and this looks delicious, thank you."

"You are most welcome. I suspect you do not take good enough care of yourself, Miss Swan."

Bella remembered again her disastrous morning, her unwashed hair and her unclean uniform. She was embarrassed. "I assure you Edward, I am perfectly capable of caring for myself. I just had a bad morning."

"Hmm," was all he said as he poured himself some red wine which Isabella realised immediately was not red wine at all.

"That's not human blood is it?"

"Certainly not. This is the blood of bear; Eleazar and I hunted only yesterday. Have you met Eleazar yet? Anyway, I try to collect enough blood for my stores as well as drinking while on the hunt. Normally I would not need to feed so soon after hunting, but... "

"But?"

He sighed, "But, you MIss Swan, have a deliciously tempting scent which when I first tasted on my tongue, I found ... difficult to resist. Since then I have been building up my immunity and developing strategies, such as overfeeding, to ensure you are in no danger from me."

"I don't understand, we only just met." She realised from what he'd been saying that clearly he had known her longer than she'd known him.

"Actually, I've known of you for several years, Miss Swan." He took a sip from his glass, and wiped his mouth with his napkin leaving a blood smear which, when Bella noticed she distractedly wondered if all his washing required soaking for blood stains.

Edward's voice again drew her attention: "I suppose it is time to do the right thing and be completely honest with you. But please _eat_ while I talk, you've barely touched your food."

She picked up her fork and ate another piece of the delicious ravioli, never taking her eyes from Edward, making it quite clear that she expected him to keep talking.

He noticed her shiver and realised that his rooms were probably too cold for her so he removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. She in turn noticed that there was no warmth in the cloth as she'd expect when someone had been wearing it. She stored this away not wanting to distract Edward with her questions.

"Among our number here at SPAM, there are many supernatural creatures as you would describe them, who have gifts. I, for one, can read minds, well everyone's except yours that is. Others like Aro can read minds through the exchange of touch. Eleazar can locate individuals, even humans like yourself, who are gifted. Demetri and James are trackers, Jasper can manipulate emotions, Alice is a seer, etc, etc."

He looked to her plate so she again popped another piece of ravioli in her mouth.

"Sometime ago, Alice whom I have never met by the way, saw a vision of you with me and realised you were a potential ... _friend_... for me. She contacted Eleazar who agreed that given your ability to block my mind-reading ability, that you would indeed be a perfect ma... friend. So James tracked you down for me and here we are."

She ate another piece of ravioli but she was scowling at him now: "Explain."

"When James' report showed that you lived here in Washington DC, I could not resist the opportunity to get closer to you. I was very curious. It was then we realised that your blood had a particular allure for me and that I needed to develop an immunity to your scent if I was ever going be able to be ... close to you."

"Hmm, and how exactly did you develop this immunity, Edward?" Her mind was working overtime at what he had been doing in her life.

"Nothing harmful, Miss Swan, please calm yourself. It is not like I have been sneaking into your room and watching you sleep, that would be an awful invasion of your privacy and quite inappropriate. Although you may not be pleased with my tactics, please understand I would never disrespect you."

"So what did you do?"

"I sent my friend Tanya, whom you met earlier, to steal the occasional clothing item, rich with your scent, from your clothes hamper. Then I would carry it with me to desensitise myself."

"What kind of things did she take, Edward?" She was planning all the ways she could hurt him if the words 'underwear' came out of his mouth.

"Oh, nothing intimate. Please Bella, you may not believe me but I am a gentleman and would never do something so bold. She took pillowcases from your bed linen mostly. We always replaced them when your scent had faded and took another. They were all deliciously rich with your beautiful scent."

Bella poured herself a coffee and reflected on his words as she stirred in the sugar.

Okay, so she knew three things for certain: One, Edward was a vampire. Two, she was linked with him in some way more than just him being an assignment, and Three, she was really, really tired.

She decided against the coffee, stood and asked him to show her to her room. "This has been the strangest and longest day in my life and I haven't even read this file yet. Can you show me to my room? Also, if I could have some clothing to sleep in that would be great."

He stood more quickly than she was prepared for and it made her a little woozy. "Sorry," he said. "I forgot for a moment to monitor my movements. I will move at a more human pace from now on. May I take your hand, Bella?"

She shrugged, "Sure."

He smiled a beaming smile and reached for her hand. "This way my dear."

She shook her head at his old-fashioned manners, picked up the file, took his outstretched hand and followed his lead out of the room and down some dark hallways.

"Why is it so dark in here, Edward?"

"I see in the dark as clearly as I do in the light, so I suppose I am not in the habit of wasting precious resources to light my rooms unnecessarily. I apologise for not thinking of _your_ needs though." He stopped at a switch and then the hallway was illuminated brightly by lovely electric art deco style wall lamps. "Better?"

"Much nicer, thank you. And you know, Edward, if you want to assimilate into society you are going to have to start doing things humans do, even if they are not necessary."

"Fair point, Miss Swan. I will try to consider this in future. Ah, here we are." He stopped at a lovely wooden carved door and opened it for Bella to enter. There was a large four-poster bed covered with a lovely handmade quilt. The room was filled with a warm light from both the glowing fire in the fireplace as well as the gas lamps around the room. Laid out on the bed was a long white linen nightgown and a lovely white woollen shawl with a pair of slippers placed on the floor near the bed.

Bella walked in the beautiful room and felt immediately comfortable. She wondered just _how much_ Edward knew about her that he could put together a setting like this, which was straight out of her deepest dreams but she wouldn't ask now as she really was tired, and absolutely desperate for a shower.

She was about to ask when he pointed to a door on the far side of the room. "Your bathroom is there, Tanya stocked it with things that you use at home, so hopefully they will be to your liking. He walked over and took her hand again. He raised it to his lips, "It is so lovely to finally meet you Miss Swan. Lovely too, that I haven't thought of killing you even once since you arrived. The desensitisation has worked well."

He started to walk out of the room but she called out to him, "Edward! Thank you for the lovely room and lovely things. One piece of advice."

"Yes?"

"Don't talk about wanting to kill people if you want to make friends with humans, okay."

He gave her a serious nod as though he was committing this information to memory and then left with a mumbled good night.

Bella indulged in the longest hottest shower she'd had in ages, and after drying herself with a fluffy towel, she slipped into the soft bed clothes Edward had left for her. With the shawl wrapped around her shoulders she settled into the lounge chair by fire to dry her hair and finally opened the Edward file she'd been carrying around all afternoon and evening.

After reading through the file her head was swimming with thoughts of Will o'Wisps, pixies, sparkly vegetarian vampires, shapeshifters, seers, mates and angels with beautiful wings.

Despite all this she fell asleep and only stirred slightly when two solid arms lifted her and carried her to the bed. The quilt was thrown back and she was tucked in to the soft warm bed. Edward placed a soft kiss on her forehead and left the room as she fell back into her deep sleep.

* * *

 _ **So: I love this Edward and his apartment, how about you?**_


	3. Chapter 3 assimilate this

**A/N: SM wrote Twilight; I wrote this.**

Thanks all for the very kind reviews, I enjoyed each and every one.

* * *

When she awoke the next morning there was a tray on the bedside table with a small teapot and a freshly baked sultana muffin, her favourite of course, on a plate. She moaned with delight and stretched under the covers. She wanted to stay there forever but then a pressing need became urgent so she reluctantly sat up and stretched before getting out of the bed to make the dash to the bathroom.

She stopped frozen to the spot when Edward jumped up from the chair by the fireplace with a shocked expression on his face.

"Oh, my word Miss Swan! You have no... undergarments."

Bella hadn't noticed Edward sitting in a chair reading by the fire but now she certainly noticed his shocked expression as his eyes were taking in her body.

She looked down realising the linen nightdress she was wearing was extremely sheer and she was naked underneath it, as he'd left no other clothes for her, and she certainly wasn't going to wear dirty underwear.

She jumped back into the bed and pulled up the quilt. "Sorry Edward, I didn't see you there."

Edward walked toward her, now modestly covered under the bedding. "It is I who should apologise, Miss Swan. I brought in the tray and then settled in to read until you awoke. It was presumptuous of me I know, but now that you are here, I find it difficult to be away from you. Please forgive me."

Bella sat up in the bed pulling the shawl around her shoulders: "Edward, this is your apartment and I am grateful for the lovely arrangements. Should you have knocked? Yes, but I understand. If this attraction thing is what I read about in the file... and you think I am your "mate", then I understand that you feel the need to be near me. If I am completely honest I need to say that I feel a sort of pull towards you too."

He gave her a shy smile but inwardly was ecstatic that she was understanding of his feeling towards her although he doubted she truly understood the depth of his feelings. He was also grateful that she was so sweet and honest as to share that she felt something for him too, even though she did not understand the feeling.

Her sweet voice interrupted his inner reverie.

"Edward, do you think you could close your eyes so I could go to the bathroom without shocking your further?"

"Oh, of course my dear," he said as he placed his hands over his face. Closing his eyes however only brought to his mind images of her beautiful body wrapped in the lovely linen nightdress. She looked like an angel. Not a real angel like Renee, of course, but certainly angelic. He had seen naked women in the minds of others before but never before had he seen anyone so lovely as his Isabella. The curve of her breasts and the roundness of her hips. He needed to shake away these ungentlemanly thoughts before his body gave away just how attractive he had found her to be.

Bella, meanwhile, leapt from the bed and went straight to the bathroom locking the door behind her. She quickly relieved herself, washed her face and hands, brushed her teeth and brushed her hair. She found a lovely soft dressing gown hanging behind the door which she had not noticed the night before; she wrapped herself in the lovely soft garment tying the belt tightly around her waist.

She went out to find Edward pacing the floor. "Are you alright Edward?"

"I fear I am not making a very good impression on you, Miss Swan, and I feel as though I need you to think well of me; it is very important to me."

He sat in the reading chair and Bella walked over to him taking the seat opposite him and immediately feeling the warmth from the fireplace.

"Edward, after what I read in that file last night about the work you have been doing here at SPAM assisting with investigations how could I not have a good impression of you? You have saved hundreds of innocent victims of kidnapping and violent offences, many of them just children. You have done more than I could ever hope to achieve in a lifetime of service."

He pushed his fingers through his hair and shifted awkwardly in this chair. He wasn't a hero; he was only doing what he could with the talent he'd been blessed with.

Bella thought that if it were possible for a vampire to blush that Edward would do so right now.

It was true, in his file she had noted that he had been instrumental in providing the information investigators needed to locate hidden, and in some cases even buried, victims of crime, some living, some not.

Without his help none of them would've been found since torture is not a legal interrogation method of criminals to find out where they've hidden their victims; thankfully Edward provided an alternative.

Many victims had been saved and many criminals had been successfully prosecuted thanks to Edward's ability to assist investigators to locate the necessary evidence.

Some of the cases were ones she had studied during her training and she had often wondered how the cases had been solved. Now she knew. Edward.

In her eyes, he was a hero.

"I was just trying to find a purpose for myself in this vampire life, Miss Swan. It was the least I could do."

She took a seat and picked up a cup of tea he had poured for her. "Didn't I ask you to call me Bella? So, now you are finished and want to enter society in a new way?"

"Yes. You see I never actually finished high school, Miss Swan... Bella. Although I have studied in my own way and read many books on philosophy, science, romance, history and mathematics, I do not have my high school qualifiction.

"Whereas you completed high school early, completed your degree and your masters in a reduced time compared to the usual time allowed, still finishing at the top of your graduating class.

"As your ... friend, well, I feel ... unworthy of you."

Bella reached out her hand to rest over his: "Edward, that is simply not true. You have done so much good in the world. Honestly, I think the main reason I have completed my schooling so quickly and done so well, is that I never really fit in with 'normal' people. I've spent most of my time alone.

"My father died when I was young and I guess you could say my mother was a bit of a Will o'Wisp in human form. I followed her around, moving from one place to another, until she died when I was 18. I was already at College by then and her death left me completely alone in the world. Losing her to a drunk driver, who should never have been on the road, drove me into studying law and my grief drove me to be the best I could be.

"So you see Edward you've done what you have done for completely unselfish reasons with no reward for yourself. Whereas I have done what I have done, if not for selfish reasons, certainly self-centred reasons."

She sat back and took another sip of her tea. "I am so glad I can repay you for all the good you've done by helping you now with your desire to assimilate into society.

"Thank you for your kind words, Bella."

He went to the bedside table and brought back the sultana muffin handing it to a smiling and grateful Bella.

"Edward? Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

He waved his hand to signify that she should proceed as he resumed his seat by the fire.

"Why have you never … well, why haven't you… um, why have you waited until now to try and assimilate into the community."

"It seems Miss Swan that I must bribe you to eat once again." He smiled looking down at her untouched muffin. "If you promise to eat then I promise to talk."

Bella popped some food in her mouth with an impish grin. Edward chuckled at her playfulness. "Better," he said.

"When I came here at Renee's invitation, I became quite preoccupied with the responsibilities of my role here. Not needing to sleep and being able to read minds, meant that I was a very productive asset for the investigative teams.

"Demetri was company for me for hunting and such, which was a pleasure I hadn't experienced before having lived in solitude since my change. He also taught me many things about the history of vampires. You see my ... , Miss Swan, I had no idea who my sire was, so I had received no education in this life. Demetri has been a wonderful guide and mentor for me.

"Eleazar too has been most kind to me. He introduced me to many other creatures here at SPAM, many of whom have become my friends. My mind reading ability meant that I was able to translate for them and speak with them in ways that no one else here was or is able to; even Aro is unable to assist with this. That is one of the most important reasons for my hesitation to leave life here at SPAM."

Bella continued to eat her muffin in silence as she watched and listened to Edward. She couldn't help but admire Edward's gentle and kind manner when he spoke of his relationships with others.

Edward continued: "However, if I am to be completely honest there are two other significant reasons affecting my decision to leave SPAM. One, is that I have struggled until now with the changes in society which I have witnessed through the minds of the humans I have encountered. I want to reacquaint myself with the world, Miss Swan. I want to be able to mingle with society in as natural a way as possible for a vegetarian vampire.

"My motivation to do so, to once again move in society, well that brings me to my second reason. You. Miss Swan. You are my other reason. If you have read my file you know that Alice, a vampire I have never met who is a seer, has 'seen' that you and I are mates. I apologise if that is distasteful or shocking for you. Please understand that I will never pressure you to a relationship or to anything, but I, well… I want… I need… to be near you.

"If I am to be near you, then I need to be near others and I want so much to be near you, Bella. Therefore, I must learn to be near others and Renee thought that the Cullens were the perfect vampires to assist me."

Bella had long finished her muffin and at his declaration that his motivation to assimilate into society was dominated by the urge to be near her, she had moved in her seat so as to lean closer to him. She was a little overwhelmed at the idea of his feelings for her but she trusted him. She wasn't sure why but she did.

She cleared her throat: "So Edward, when do we fly to Forks?"

He smiled gently at her lovely face which looked so pretty with the gentle glow from the fire reflected on her cheeks: "We can't really fly directly to Forks, so we are flying to Port Angeles and then we are driving to Forks. Your personal things are already loaded on the jet with your furnishings being placed in my storage here.

"Tanya has arranged some clothing for you on your bed. I will go dress for the trip and then meet you in the parlor in say an hour?"

She nodded and he left the room closing the door behind him. Bella looked to see a pair of jeans and a blouse as well as clean underwear were on the bed waiting for her.

She jumped in for another shower, dressed and then headed out switching on the lights in the hallways so she could find her way. She arrived back in the 'parlor' and took a seat to wait for Edward, taking the opportunity to read more of the file. She'd been fascinated with the information about the vampires working with the USSS and other creatures as well and wanted to know more.

Tanya flew into the room, literally. "You better take good care of Edward, young lady."

"I will, although from what I read in this file, he's pretty much indestructible."

Tanya came to rest in front of Bella's chair. "That's not what I mean; his body is strong as marble but you need to be careful with his unbeating heart. He's innocent in the ways of modern women with their slovenly habits. He won't understand when you use him and lose him. So just you be careful with him."

Bella was confused by Tanya's comments but she definitely felt affronted: "I don't understand what you mean by slovenly ways or by your 'use him and lose him' reference but I am pretty sure I'm insulted."

Before Tanya could reply Edward entered wearing what can only be described as an old-fashioned banker's suit. Bella smiled to herself again at the impossibility of passing this gentleman off as a modern teenager but thought that now was as good a time as any to start assimilating Edward into society. "Um, Edward?"

"Yes my dear?"

"Do you have anything less formal to wear?"

He looked at his clothes and back up to Bella: "These are my travelling clothes, Bella. They are not in the least bit formal, I can assure you."

Tanya flew to Bella's side and crossed her arms over each other: "I've bought him 'modern' clothes but he just won't wear them."

Bella looked to Tanya: "Are there any jeans in his closet?"

Tanya nodded enthusiastically.

Bella took Edward's hand. "Come on, lead me to your wardrobe, your assimilation starts now and it starts with some Calvins."

Tanya giggled and flew ahead leading the way: "I think I might like you after all, Isabella."

Bella laughed: "Ok, but just don't call me Isabella, I hate that name. Call me Bella."

The girls dragged Edward back to his rooms and then into his very large walk-in wardrobe.

Bella pulled out all the things, she found in the depths of his closet, that were appropriate for a 'modern' teenager and threw them on the bed. "Pick something from these to wear today, I'm going to pack the rest." She opened his suitcase and pulled out his perfectly folded but very 1920s appropriate clothing, including his long-john's. "Edward, you can't wear these ... ever!"

Tanya laughed and grabbed the old fashioned clothes returning them to the closet. "Don't worry Edward they'll be here for you when you come home."

After half an hour of packing and listening to Edward whine about inappropriate and uncomfortable clothing, he was finally dressed wearing a fabulous pair of jeans which hung low on his hips, a white t-shirt with a plaid over shirt. He had boots on his feet since he flatly refused to wear runners, and he carried a large wool jacket.

He looked like a model on a casual shoot for a men's magazine.

"Can we leave now?" he grumbled.

"Not quite," Bella said as she shoved a Chicago Cubs baseball cap on his head. "Now we can go."

"Bella, I can not wear this cap. First of all, we are not going to the baseball and secondly, I can not wear a hat while indoors."

"Yes you can and yes you will." She placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Now come on, it's time to assimilate." She strode out of the room and headed back out to the lobby of the apartment.

Edward touched his cheek where she had kissed him and grinned as he watched her leave. He turned to Tanya: "Goodbye old girl, wish me luck."

Tanya kissed his forehead: "Don't 'old girl' me and you be careful. And be nice to Bella, I like her."

He chuckled and kissed her temple before following after Bella, mumbling about uncomfortable underwear.

* * *

 **A/N: Well I just adore this Edward. I hope you liked him too and that he gave you a smile.**


	4. A soft landing

**A/N: SM wrote Twilight; I wrote this.**

 **Thanks for your support and patience.**

* * *

"Esme, please darling we're going to be late." Carlisle had been trying to get them out the door and on the road for over half an hour.

"Don't be silly, of course we won't be late Carlisle. I just want to check all the expiry dates on the food we bought. We're going to have a human living with us so the groceries I buy won't just be set dressing anymore, Isabella will need to actually eat it so I want to be sure it is safe."

Carlisle watched as his wife flittered around the house in a vampiric blur, rechecking details she'd checked several times already. Esme was certainly excited but so was the whole family. Thanks to Alice's visions, they'd known for some time that this day would come, when the human Isabella Swan and the vampire Edward Masen would be joining their family.

Since Director Dwyer's call to confirm arrangements for the couple's arrival, Esme had enthusiastically set about finalising preparations and buying all the things she believed a human girl would need. She had researched each item to be sure it was the best and most appropriate for their new daughter.

Esme and Carlisle were very believable as an old married couple, considering they'd been married for over eighty years.

Carlisle sighed an unnecessary sigh: "Are you ready yet, wife?"

Finally satisfied that all that should be done had indeed been done, Esme stopped her fussing and came to stand by his side with her handbag over her shoulder, looking calm and ready to leave: "Of course, husband. Let's go meet our new children."

Travelling to Port Angeles in Carlisle's sleek black Mercedes could've been much faster given the enhancements their elder daughter Rosalie had made to the engine, however the trip felt very slow to the increasingly impatient Esme since Carlisle insisted on driving at the speed limit. She tried to convince him that even humans occasionally exceeded the speed limit but he only gave her a warm smile, enjoying her nervous excitement. He squeezed her hand: "I'm sure we'll be there in time, my dearest."

She relaxed with his touch; he could always calm her when she was overstimulated. She leaned back into her seat looking lovingly at her handsome ever-young husband. He was her perfect match, as she was his. She couldn't help but be anxious though to meet her new daughter and new son, they both sounded so interesting. Edward was a natural vegetarian vampire who, by his own choice, had never tasted human blood. This seemed extraordinary considering he had also spent his first few years as a vampire on his own, completely unguided by a sire or mentor.

And Isabella. Well, she was a mystery to them all. They knew something of her life from Director Dwyer's report though the details were not very personal. Alice had seen visions of Edward and Isabella coming to live with them and that Isabella was Edward's mate but she found it difficult to 'see' anymore about them or their future.

"What are you thinking so hard about over there Mrs Cullen? You've gone very quiet."

"I am only thinking about what our new son and daughter will be like. I wonder how they are getting along? It's so romantic - a vampire and a human destined to be mates. It's like a romance novel."

"Well, from what Director Dwyer said this morning, Edward and Isabella only met yesterday so I am sure they are just getting to know one another. They'll be landing soon and here we are at the airport on time as I promised." He smirked proudly at his wife who leaned across the central console, placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and gave him a condescending pat of his hand: "Very good dear."

While Carlisle and Esme waited patiently in the airport lounge, the jet carrying their new family members was about to begin its landing approach.

Sitting comfortably in the private jet's luxurious chairs, Bella was working on her laptop while Edward sat next to her looking out the window, having given up his attempt to read during the flight.

Bella looked over her laptop, noticing that Edward seemed to be uncomfortable: "Edward are you alright, you look like you're in pain."

"No I am fine, really, Miss Swan. I just don't really care for air flight. I would much prefer to have travelled by rail, it is a more natural method of travel in my opinion."

"More natural? How is a train more natural than a plane?"

"A train is a natural extension of the invention of the wheel, Miss Swan. Also, rail cars are still connected to the earth. Flight, however, is only natural for birds, pixies, sirens, and other winged creatures."

Bella laughed: "You can't really be frightened to fly, from what I've been reading in SPAM's Archive Library, vampires are practically indestructible, so why are you nervous to fly?"

"To clarify Miss... Bella, if the plane were to crash and burst into a fireball that would indeed destroy me. Although I imagine if we were about to crash that I could jump to safety before the explosion. Though the fall would damage me, especially if it were over land, it would not be permanent harm."

He turned to her and gently moved a loose curl of her hair to tuck it behind her ear: "However, you my dear human friend, would not survive a crash and that is what has me so unsettled."

Her eyes widened at the tingles she felt as his hand brushed her cheek. She was shocked at the macabre turn their conversation had taken and didn't want to contemplate either a fireball or crashing. "Edward, you worry too much. It's very sweet... but completely unnecessary. Planes are a very safe method of travel."

"Hmm," he responded not wishing to argue and wanting to move away from the distressing topic of Bella's human vulnerability. He looked over her shoulder to see what she was working on: "What are you working on so diligently, my dear?"

"I'm putting together an Assimilate Edward Plan. I am mapping out all the ways I can help you adjust to high school in the 21st Century; things have changed quite a bit since you were last in a classroom."

He smiled, admiring her dedication. "I am intrigued. What do you have in this Plan of yours?"

Bella sat up and grew quite animated, glad to be talking about her work rather than terrifying fireballs: "One of the advantages of working with a vampire is that you don't sleep. So I can plan a full 24 hour, 7 days a week assimilation program. For program elements where you need my input, I have slotted those into the daytime sessions and then while I am sleeping you can be working on both self-education elements as well as working with your new 'family' - the other Cullens - since they are all vampires and don't sleep either." She gave him a bright smile and he wanted to lean down to kiss her nose, she was so cute, but he would never be so presumptuous.

She turned her laptop to show him her Program outline which included topics such as: Fashion; Culture; History; Interpersonal Relations; Contemporary Music; Intensive Curriculum studies; and Language.

"See here in Culture," she said pointing to a tab on the screen. "This is one element which falls into self-education because you can do this when alone or with others; so far one idea I've had is to put together a playlist of 'teen' movies for you to watch. I haven't put the list in date order yet but once I do we can download the movies and you can just start watching in order."

"What do you have on your list?" He scanned the list quickly.

 _The Breakfast Club_

 _Easy A_

 _Heathers_

 _Rebel without a cause_

 _Ferris Bueller's Day off_

 _Say Anything_

 _Fast times at Ridgemont High_

 _Times Square_

 _Boyz n the Hood_

 _The Outsiders_

 _American Pie_

 _Lean on me_

 _Dirty Dancing_

 _Dazed and confused_

 _Cruel Intentions_

 _Valley girl_

 _13_

 _Some kind of wonderful_

 _Pretty in Pink_

 _Pump up the volume_

 _The Lost Boys_

 _10 things I hate about you_

 _River's edge_

 _Little darlings_

 _Better off dead_

 _Grease_

 _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_

 _Adventureland_

 _Empire records_

 _Do the right thing_

 _Juno_

 _Footloose (old and new version)_

 _Beach party_

 _Risky business_

 _Endless love_

 _The karate kid (the old series)_

 _Mean girls_

 _She's all that_

 _Clueless_

 _Poetic Justice_

 _The Craft_

 _Scream (the series of films)_

 _Blackboard Jungle_

 _West Side Story_

 _The last picture show_

 _American graffiti_

 _Cooley high_

 _Rock n roll high school_

 _Puberty blues_

 _Buffy the Vampire Slayer (not the movie - the first 3 TV seasons)_

 _Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure_

 _Dazed and Confused_

 _The Virgin Suicides_

 _Romeo & Juliet (any version) _

_Donnie Darko_

 _To Sir with love_

"Buffy the vampire slayer?" Edward did not like the sound of that title at all.

"Don't worry, it's not instructional; it's more of a romance with a little magic and martial arts thrown in. It's fun, you'll like it."

"I have already seen a few of these others ... 'Rebel without a cause', I've seen that one. It was an excellent drama. James Dean's career was short lived but quite influential."

"So you like movies?"

"Yes I do. I have enjoyed many good films over the years, although I notice the language and sexual content has changed considerably in the past several decades."

"Well, Edward, you might need to brace yourself, especially with the whole mind-reading thing; you are going to be hearing a lot of things you might be shocked by. I hate to tell you this but I am afraid high school seniors think and talk about sex all the time and their language is sometimes quite colourful."

He leaned his face close to Bella's and whispered to her, "It might surprise you to learn that back in my human days, my friends and I talked and thought about sex all the time too."

She leaned back surprised: "Really? Even the girls?"

He chuckled as he sat back: "Well not as openly as the girls of today but the girls of my generation were part of a dawning age of liberation for women. Their fashions were looser and shorter so they were more active and fun than women of my mother's age who still wore long dresses and constrictive corsets. In fact, most of my young lady friends smoked cigarettes, talked politics and even spoke of wanting careers instead of becoming wives and mothers but society wasn't quite ready for all that just yet. An educated female secret service such as yourself would not be even dreamed of back then."

Bella was pleased to hear him speak of the liberated ladies of his time with such an admiring tone, perhaps he wasn't as old-fashioned as she thought. Although she was a little curious about his reference to his young lady friends and she wondered if he'd had a sweetheart back then. He was so tall and handsome, she was sure he must have been the apple of some girl's eye.

The voice of the pilot announcing the start of the landing routine brought an end to their conversation, and Bella's wondering thoughts, and they quickly went through the motions of preparing to land. Bella packed up her laptop which Edward took from her to stow safely before checking that her safety belt was securely fastened. Bella gave him a smile which he returned shyly. He was aware that Isabella was very independent and exceptionally capable but he just couldn't help the growing need to take care of her.

After a safe and smooth landing Edward went to thank the pilot and the crew before disembarking with Bella and making their way towards the small airport building. When they entered the terminal they recognised their new 'parents' immediately since there were no other waiting guests in the lounge. Edward extended his hand to introduce himself: "Dr Cullen, I am so pleased to finally meet you in person. May I introduce my ... Miss Isabella Swan or I should say Agent Isabella Swan."

"Edward, please call me Carlisle, I am very pleased to welcome you both to the Olympic Peninsula," Carlisle said as he shook first Edward's then Bella's hand.

"May I introduce you both to my mate, wife and best friend, Esme Cullen."

Esme stepped forward and shook Edward's hand: "How lovely to finally meet you Edward, Carlisle has spoken fondly of his phone conversations with you."

She then turned to Bella, "Agent Swan, it is very lovely to meet you too. I hope your flight was pleasant."

Bella returned Esme's handshake gladly: "Please call me Bella. Thank you for collecting us from the airport."

Bella was struck by the beauty of the couple before her, she was also struck by their normality. They looked just as you would expect a small town Doctor and his wife to look; they looked like they were in their late thirties by the way they dressed and the way they held themselves, though from the files Bella knew that there were both in their mid-twenties when they were each changed. The rich gold colour of their eyes and their hard, cold hands where the only reminders that these were indeed vampires, just like Edward. Their eye colour she now understood to be a vampire reaction to consuming animal blood rather than human blood which would change their eye colour to ruby red if they did consume it.

Carlisle gestured towards the exit and led the group to leave the terminal: "Come, shall we make our way to my car? Your larger items are being unloaded from your jet and packed to a truck; they will be delivered later this afternoon. Your smaller bags will fit in my car easily enough. It is only a little over an hour's drive to Forks so we should be home and settled before the truck arrives."

Esme took Bella's arm and whispered to her, "Do you need a few human minutes before we leave, my dear?" It took Bella a moment to work out what Esme meant by 'human minutes' but when she did she chuckled and shook her head: "No, no thank you though. The plane crew made me very comfortable with lovely food and I took care of all my human needs while on board, so I am quite ready to leave. Thank you for thinking of me though, that's very kind."

Esme smiled contentedly, glad that she'd been right to at least consider Bella's human needs. Edward hearing her kind thoughts turned and smiled at Esme. Her thoughts were clear and unguarded, she was a very kind woman with strong motherly instincts.

Esme patted Bella's arm as they continued to follow the men out to the car: "Our other children were very sorry not to be here to greet you but it is a school day and we must keep up appearances. They'll be home before we arrive so we can make the introductions then and, of course, they'll help unload your things once the truck arrives."

As they approached the car Edward took one of Bella's hands and placed his other hand softly on her lower back, guiding her towards the rear passenger door which he then opened for her. Bella smiled at his quaint manners as she took her seat. He leaned in to her and spoke quietly: "I will sit up front with Carlisle, if that is agreeable to you, my dear?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I'll chat with Esme, but Edward?"

"Yes my Bella?"

"Just so you know, I won't always sit in the back and you won't always sit in the front." She gave him a wink and a giggle. He smiled though he was a little confused by her meaning.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes Edward, don't think this Bella is always going to take the back seat...**

 **Did you like Bella's movie list?**

 **See you soon**


	5. Unexpected Guests

**SM wrote the Twilight saga which and I wrote this.**

* * *

Since Bella's mind was closed to Edward and she'd only really known him for a few days, she had never really witnessed Edward's mind-reading ability when around others. She found it fascinating that Edward could answer Carlisle's and Esme's unspoken questions; it was like listening to someone talking on the phone and only being able to hear one side of the conversation.

Esme and Carlisle were so intrigued by Edward's ability to read their thoughts. They'd never known a mind-reader and they were enjoying themselves asking him question after question about his life at SPAM. Edward was happy to answer their questions as it did no harm but also afforded him the opportunity to become attuned to their inner voices but then he realised that Bella had not spoken in some time: "Oh my dearest, I am so sorry we've been intolerably rude. Please Carlisle and Esme we need to ensure Bella can hear all the conversation not just my responses."

Esme reached over and patted Bella's hand in a motherly way: "Forgive us Bella, we were enjoying communicating with your mate through our thoughts and it was so much fun, although I am sure it could be a little intrusive. We've actually all been practicing with splitting our thoughts so that we might block Edward's ability, if need be,... especially from our more private thoughts; you understand what I mean of course." She gave Bella a wink and Bella gave her a charming blush in response.

Edward turned in his chair towards Esme: "Oh, I cannot read my dearest's thoughts at all. Bella is the only individual I have come across whom I've been unable to hear at all. She is so remarkable."

He gave Bella such a look of admiration that her soft pink blush now blazed bright red: "I don't know that I am remarkable, perhaps I'm malfunctioning in some way and that's why you cannot hear me."

Carlisle interrupted at that point. "Oh that's not what Eleazar said, have you met him yet Isabella? Eleazar thinks that you may be a 'shield' and even as a human your powers are so strong that you can already block our vampiric abilities. It is quite fascinating, I'd like to run some tests, if you don't mind of course."

Bella was a little disturbed by several of Carlisle's comments. One, who the fudge was Eleazar? And why does everyone she meet speak as though she knows him? Two, 'even as a human', what else would she be? And three, she didn't like the idea of him running tests on her ... at all.

Edward interjected firmly but politely: "Carlisle, I am sure you understand that Isabella and I cannot allow you to run any tests without knowing all the specifics and any possible side-effects." In a softer tone he said, "My Isabella is a very intelligent woman and I am sure if there is anything you want to know you need only ask her."

Bella gave a small smile at Edward's protectiveness and understanding. "Of course," she said softly but sensing her unease Carlisle dropped the subject.

Bella looked at the window and frowned a little as she looked to the dense forest, there was something strangely familiar. She leaned towards the window to look more closely but felt such a strange, cold feeling run through her body, it made her shiver; it was like when you have a snippet of a faded memory or a long-forgotten dream unexpectedly pop into your mind.

"Are you alright Bella?" Esme asked.

Edward turned in his chair to see what was concerning his mate: "Dearest?"

Bella continued to stare intently at the forest but when she felt Esme's cold hand on her shoulder she broke from her thoughts.

"Sorry, everyone. I was just looking at the forest, it is so dense and dark. I felt for a moment... sorry, I'm being silly, I thought I saw something out there… it must've been an animal."

Carlisle chuckled: "These woods are filled with animals. That's one of the reasons we enjoy living in this area, so much wildlife and such wondrous variety. Hunting in this region is exciting and very satisfying."

"Oh really, what sort of wildlife do you enjoy most in this area?" Edward asked quite excited by the prospect of hunting with his new friends. Bella tuned out at that point. She was exceptionally happy that her mate and her new 'family' drank the blood of animals and not humans, however, she was a _real_ vegetarian and all this talk of killing animals was making her a little queasy.

She realised then that she referred to Edward as her mate in her own mind, naturally and without thinking about it. She felt a strong pull to him and felt odd when they'd been apart, even the few times they were separated before they left SPAM HQ. She was surprised to realise that she thought of Edward as her mate... her partner… and that this wasn't displeasing to her at all.

She leaned back into her seat and took the opportunity to admire him while he was busy chatting with Carlisle, discussing their theories on why 'vegetarian' vampires enjoyed the blood of carnivores so much more than the blood of herbivores.

She liked the way his hair looked tousled and a little wild, especially now that she'd thrown away his hair gel to stop him slicking it down. She noticed he'd run his hands through his hair more often now, probably trying to grow more comfortable with his au naturale look. She really liked to watch him run his fingers through his hair, it looked so soft.

She also liked his strong jaw line contrasting with the soft look of his plump lips. She wondered what it would be like to kiss his lips and how he might hold her in his arms while he kissed her. Would he be formal and quaint, given his early upbringing? Or would he be passionate and intense given his over one hundred year's experience? She wriggled in her seat slightly and let out a soft sigh.

Drifting back from her dreamy moment of admiring her mate, Bella noticed that Edward was giving her a strange look and that his eyes were much darker than the usual golden colour.

She gave him a questioning look but before he could speak, Carlisle interrupted their moment, to announce that they had arrived so Edward returned his attention to the front. They drove down a long and winding driveway, finally stopping outside a magnificent multi-level house hidden from the world in its own patch of forest. The house was huge and Bella couldn't help but stare at it. Edward exited the car and walked to the back of the car to remove their bags from the boot.

Esme snapped Bella out of her ogling of the amazing house that was to be her home for the immediate future, when she took her hand and pulled her gently back into the seat so that Bella as facing her.

Esme whispered to avoid embarrassing Bella too much but knowing that Edward could certainly hear what she said to his mate: "You have a lot to learn about Vampires my dear," and then she mumbled so that Bella would not hear her, "and I suspect about men in general."

She spoke again loud enough for Bella's human ears: "Edward may not be able to read your mind Bella but he _can_ read your body."

Bella gave her a quizzical look. Esme gave her a small smile as she leaned in and whispered, "As a vampire our sense of smell and hearing are heightened; for human blood drinkers, these senses help them to sense fear and hear the speed of their victim's heartbeats when hunting.

"We also use our heightened senses to understand other vampires but most especially to understand our mates. Since you are human and are also Edward's mate, he can sense many things about you and will notice any change no matter how subtle."

"So, Bella ... " she hesitated, choosing her words carefully. "The reason he was looking at you in that way just now in the car was that he could sense a change in your heart rate and in your scent. He could smell your ... arousal."

Bella gasped and her blush blossomed bright red the moment she understood Esme's meaning. "Oh no, that's so embarrassing. You mean he knows that I was ... oh, and you know too."

Esme gave a small laugh: "You mustn't be embarrassed, Bella. We are vampires, not humans. Sometimes there are going to be noticeable differences in our behaviour to yours. Although we are very comfortable with our sexuality we _are_ biologically monogamous, which means that we are attuned to the scents of our own mates and not the mates of others... that includes you. Carlisle and I couldn't sense your... excitement. I just recognised the look on Edward's face and the change in his eyes. Our eyes change with our moods; the darker look he was giving you was because he was pleased and aroused by you reacting to him that way."

"He was?"

"Oh yes. We each carry with us some of our human traits but make no mistake we are vampires and not humans. The vampire that is your mate is a sexual creature who will delight in making you happy and in pleasing you.

"Thank you Esme, I know so little about this new world I have found myself in. Will you help me understand it better? I feel like a lost lamb... that sounds so melodramatic, sorry. I am normally so in control of my life and now I am feeling a little out of my depth."

"Look at the way Edward is watching you, I think you'll be just fine." Bella looked out the window of the car to see Edward standing by the front steps watching her intently with an almost worried expression.

Esme chuckled: "I'd love to be your Vampire Guide, that sounds like fun. You just let me know when you need something explained and I'll do my best to help. But right now, it's time to meet your new family and see your new home. Come along, let's go."

Bella took a deep breath, left the shelter of the car and headed over to Edward hoping upon hope that he hadn't heard her conversation with Esme but knowing that he most likely had done.

Edward stood holding all their bags in one hand and reached out to her with his free hand. "Come dearest, it is time to meet our new _brothers and sisters_ ," he said rolling his eyes playfully and Bella giggled.

He had heard her conversation with Esme but he was too much of a gentleman to mention it... yet. He would only speak of it when they were alone in their rooms.

Before they entered the room Edward stopped and turned to look into the woods on the other side of the brook which ran along one side of the house.

"Is everything alright Edward?" Bella asked.

"Yes, I thought I heard a voice from the woods but it was only for a moment. Don't worry, it was nothing; let's go in, we've kept our hosts waiting long enough."

He placed their bags down in the foyer and took Bella's hand, following the vampire voices too soft for Bella to hear, he led them to the formal lounge room where six beautiful vampires were waiting for them.

At the sight of the large group Edward stepped in front of Bella out of protective instinct, he was suddenly very uncomfortable with the idea of having her in the same room as six largely unknown vampires. He quickly scanned their thoughts and after a few moments relaxed his posture and stepped to the side, content that their thoughts were completely open to him and that there was no threat to his mate.

Carlisle stepped forward and beckoned them to come further into the room: "Edward Masen, Agent Isabella Swan, please allow me to introduce you to our coven... our family, in human terms."

Carlisle moved to the first couple and gestured to them to come forward: "This is Rosalie McCarty and her mate Emmett."

Emmett moved forward to shake Bella's hand but hesitated when a growl emanated from Edward. Bella, however, stepped forward and took Emmett's hand and shook it before stepping over to Rosalie and shaking her hand: "Lovely to meet you both."

Edward stood very still saying nothing and the atmosphere in the room was tense. Bella was very confused by Edward's behaviour having only seen him be extremely congenial and well-mannered until now.

Then suddenly Emmett laughed and reached out to shake Edward's hand: "Sorry man, I was just testing out the whole mind-reading thing. I didn't mean it. I'm a happily married man and though your little human does smell very sweet, she's not really my type."

Rosalie smacked Emmett upside of his head: "Idiot! They are a newly mated pair; you're lucky he'd didn't take your head off."

"I thought about it," Edward deadpanned.

Carlisle was a little embarrassed that his son would behave so rudely to the new couple but was hardly surprised, Emmett often played the prankster but his heart was good and he was incredibly loyal to the family. Edward heard Carlisle's thoughts about Emmett's true nature so he decided to forgive him and shook his hand after all.

Carlisle then stepped over to the other couple and brought them forward: "Edward and Bella, this is Mary Alice Hale and her mate Jasper."

Alice and Bella shook hands but when Bella stepped towards Jasper, Edward pulled her back.

Alice took Jasper's hand and brought it forward: "It's okay, you won't hurt her."

Bella reached her hand out again with Edward watching carefully. Jasper then shook her hand and then shook Edward's with a relieved look on his face.

Alice explained: "Jasper was worried about touching you. He hasn't much experience touching humans and he was concerned he would hurt you. He's been practicing with wine glasses but he broke most of them."

Carlisle slapped Jasper on the back: "Well done, Jasper. Just remember to always be gentle."

"Bella is this one of those times when I should explain vampire behaviour to you?" Esme asked.

"No, thanks Esme. I read about vampire strength in the SPAM archives, it's pretty cool actually."

Edward took her hand again: "Yes, well I would ask everyone to be careful with my Bella; she is very fragile."

Bella turned to him and put her hands on her hips: "I. Am. Not. Fragile. I am very capable and much stronger than I look."

Edward looked sheepish: "My apologies dearest. Of course you are very strong indeed and most capable."

"That's right. I was top of every one of my classes at the Academy, including self-defence."

The other couples chuckled at the outburst from the little human, she clearly had no idea of how much harm any one of them could do to her just by shaking her hand.

Esme gave a wink to Bella, she admired the little human so much: "Come along you two, I will give you a tour of the house in a short while but first let's get you settled into your rooms shall we?" She spoke in such a motherly tone it made Bella smile and forget for the moment her anger with Edward's over protectiveness.

Esme led them upstairs at what felt like a painfully slow but appropriately human pace: "Now Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice all share the third floor while Carlisle and I are on the ground floor. I thought you two would enjoy the second floor which is quite spacious; you'll have more privacy on that floor."

As they walked Esme upstairs, pointing out little objets d'art along the way which Bella found fascinating.

When they entered into what were to be their rooms Bella was thrilled to see the floor to ceiling windows all along the front facing wall, she loved natural light in a room. Edward was also pleased given he'd been in subterranean living quarters for so many years.

"This is your private sitting room," Esme said. "You also have a small library which could easily be a work room or office for either of you just through that door; your bedroom is through here with large cupboards and Bella I think you'll enjoy the bathroom - it really is lovely, even if I say so myself. I designed it ... well I designed the whole house actually, it's a little hobby of mine."

Edward took Esme's hand and kissed it whispering to her at a level so only she would hear: "Thank you for this lovely space and thank you for your kind words for my mate down in the car. She _will_ need your help, I am sure, in understanding vampiric manners. You are a very dear lady."

Bella came out of the incredibly luxurious bathroom, effusive in her praise for Esme's designs: "This suite is beautiful Esme thank you so much for putting so much effort into making us feel at home."

Esme walked to the door wanting to give the couple some time alone: "Oh now the Chief of Police will be by in a little while. SPAM notified him that they were sending us another person for the 'witness protection program'," she said using air quotes. "He also knows that they've sent an Agent this time and I'm sure he'll want to discuss Edward's 'case' with you Bella."

Bella nodded. She knew the cover story which SPAM had told the local authorities so she was well prepared.

Esme was almost out the door when she turned: "Oh and Bella, I have food all ready for you downstairs so whenever you're hungry just let me know and I'll prepare you something." With that she left the room shutting the door behind her.

The couple turned to look at each other and Bella let out a small sigh: "Well, let's get unpacked."

"Dearest, why don't you have a short rest while I put these things away?"

Still smarting from the 'fragile' comment, Bella refused his offer: "Let's just unpack together, I'm not sure I want you unpacking my 'unmentionables'." She giggled and they spent the next hour happily unpacking, placing their clothes in the huge walk in closet as well as filling the bathroom with their own toiletries.

"We've only one bed, I notice." Bella said while standing next to the beautiful, king sized bed.

Edward stood beside her, also looking at the large bed. He took her hand and kissed the back of it gently: "The bed is for you, Isabella. I will only join you if you invite me to do so."

"Do you need to be invited? Is that a vampire thing?"

"No, love, that's a loving, respectful partner thing."

She smiled up at him; he really was a _gentle_ man.

"Well," he said. "I don't actually sleep anyway so you can take the bed and I'll take the couch to do some of my ' _Assimilate Edward Plan_ ' home-work while you're sleeping the night away." He gave her a half-smirk and she went to hit his ribs with her elbow but he pulled away: "Careful, my strong and capable agent, my ribs will break your elbow."

She rolled her eyes, "Come on, Hercules, it's time to feed the human."

They headed back downstairs, hand in hand, which was a connection that they both seemed to enjoy. Before they could go to the kitchen to get Bella some food, however, the front door bell rang and Edward could hear that the local Chief of Police had arrived as Esme had warned.

Carlisle went to the door and welcomed the Chief into the house and called in a voice only the vampires would hear for the family to assemble in the lounge. It was then Edward heard something very strange from the Chief; he had heard Carlisle even though he spoke in a voice no human should've been able to hear.

Edward leaned down to whisper to Bella that the local law enforcement officer had arrived and that Carlisle wanted them to come meet him. Bella nodded, dropped his hand and strode towards the lounge.

Edward was confused by the Chief's thoughts so he decided to stay to the back of the room and observe rather than participate in the conversation. This was his practice at SPAM when he was brought into an interrogation and they needed him to read the thoughts of the suspect. Edward would observe this policeman who did not seem to be who the Cullens believed him to be.

When they entered the room a very tall, muscular Native American man with a long black ponytail and wearing a local police uniform was talking with Carlisle and Esme. They were making small talk and Edward realised that Carlisle and Esme had no idea that this police man not only knew that they were vampires but even knew that they were vegetarian vampires.

Carlisle saw Edward and Bella enter the room and noticed that Edward was standing to the back of the room, he thought it odd but considered that it was possibly their intention to keep Edward away as part of their cover story.

"Chief Black, may I introduce Agent Isabella Swan and our newest charge for the protection program, Edward Masen."

Chief Black turned and shook Bella's hand: "Agent Swan, a pleasure to meet you." Seemingly calm on the outside, his mind was frantic ' _A human? She's human? Does she know they are vampires? I'll have to tell my father immediately. We need to get her out of here, I don't care if they are vegetarian vampires, it's not safe for her to be here.'_

"Chief Black, good to meet you too." Bella shook his hand but pulled it back as soon as was polite, slightly repulsed by the heat of his touch; she'd already become accustomed to the cold of Edward's hands. "I believe you've been briefed about my mission to help Edward assimilate into the high school community here in Forks. He's the son of a witness in a corporate embezzlement case and we need to keep him safe, since there were threats on the family." Bella stuck to the cover story perfectly but wondered why Edward was hanging back. She decided to tell the Chief that Edward was simply shy and the Chief just nodded but in his head he noted that Edward was yet another golden-eyed vampire.

He raised his hand to wave to Edward and greet him as would be expected: "Good to meet you Edward, I'm sure the Cullens will look after you well. They are very good citizens of our community and their other 'charges' have all been very well behaved; there's never been any trouble." Edward understood the double meaning in the Chief's words.

The Chief was sizing Edward up; he noted that he was quite tall and lean but his stance was almost rigid. He sensed no equivocation in Edward's manner. Unlike some of the other vampires when he'd met them for the first time this tall bronze haired young man seemed quite cool and calm but his gaze was unnerving. The Chief wondered just how old Edward was, not as old as Carlisle who had a very old manner he surmised but definitely older than the other vampires that were here.

The scent of so many vampires in one room began to make the Chief feel queasy so he decided to leave but he didn't feel right leaving this small human female behind with the seven vampires: "Agent Swan, why don't you come down to the station and meet some of my men and we can discuss your case?"

Edward wasn't going to let that happen and was about to step in but Bella handled it herself: "I don't think that's a good idea Chief, I am undercover for this mission and it wouldn't look too good to the locals for a new high school senior to be in the police station on her first day in town. People might get suspicious or at the very least it would raise some questions and generate some gossip. I'd prefer to keep a low profile as I am here to protect Edward after all. Perhaps you could come back tomorrow to discuss details if you need to leave now." Bella was confused by the Chief's reaction and his sudden desire to leave. It would be normal procedure for her to provide him with the background to the case; she was in his jurisdiction after all.

 _'This little human to protect that vampire? Is she crazy? She mustn't know what he is? I need to talk to my dad - having a human here changes everything - the elders won't be happy'_.

The high-pitched almost bell-like call of an eagle sounded from just outside the house and broke Chief Black from his thoughts. He immediately began his exit from the house: "Well, quite right Agent Swan, you need to keep a low profile. I'll call by the house tomorrow, after school of course and we can discuss details then."

Just then Edward heard another voice, a female, and her thoughts were full of concern for the Chief's safety.

Edward smiled as he realised where the voice was coming from; he walked over to Bella as they watched the almost comical sight of the Chief backing out of the room with Esme trying to keep up the small talk as he made his way to the front door: "Well, I'm sorry you can't stay longer Chief Black but we'll see you tomorrow after the children get back from school."

"Okay Mrs Cullen, see you tomorrow," he called as he quickly exited the house, made his way to his car and sped down the driveway.

Bella turned to Edward and shrugged her shoulders: "Well that was weird." She sniffed her clothing and then her hair. "Do I smell bad or something? He shook my hand and then practically ran out of the house."

They all chuckled but Edward lifted her hand to his lips for a soft kiss. He made a show of sniffing her wrist: "Your scent is sweet and enticing, dearest. It wasn't _your_ scent which upset Jacob, it was ours."

"How did you know his name was Jacob?" Rosalie asked. Edward just tapped the side of his head to remind her of his mind-reading ability.

"But why would our scent upset him?" Carlisle asked. "Humans are attracted to our scent not repelled by it."

Edward was reminded that his new family really had no idea about Jacob so it was time to share but first he needed to look after his mate: "I have some information about the local Chief of Police and I am happy to share this information with all of you, of course. But first Isabella needs to eat."

Esme jumped up: "Oh yes, Isabella come into the kitchen and we'll get you some food. Then we'll sit at the dining table and Edward can share what he's learned about Chief Black." She clapped her hands in excitement: "It's so exciting having a human _and_ a mind reader in the family."

* * *

 **A/N: so I hope you enjoyed the chapter - something amiss with Jacob Black (hah) and school tomorrow (double hah)**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts**

 **ciao for now...**


	6. Revelations

Chapter Six revelations

 **A/N: SM wrote twilight and I wrote this.**

 **Just a reminder that this is a reimagining using SM's characters as inspiration - things won't be the same as they are in SM's work. It is a fan fiction, after all.**

* * *

Esme was in the kitchen helping Bella prepare her dinner while Edward settled in at the dining table with the rest of the Cullens.

He quietly listened to their minds as they expressed various levels of curiosity about their new family members. Edward was pleased to realise that their minds were very open and their thoughts were consistent, in tone and intention, with their words. Alice's mind was the most complex to understand which didn't really surprise him, given her gift to see the future. He considered the difficulties she must experience knowing the outcomes of the decisions of others, sensing that she tried not to interfere with their choices despite knowing how they would turn out, which must've been a challenge.

Jasper's thoughts were logical and clear, not emotional in any way except when he looked to Alice. It was then that his thoughts took a softer and gentler tone. Jasper seemed pleased to have a mind reader in the family as he hoped it would take the pressure from his mate in terms of protecting the family's vampiric identity. He was also most curious to hear Edward's information on Police Chief Black.

Rosalie's thoughts surprised Edward the most. She seemed to be quite concerned for Isabella's safety, not unlike the feelings Chief Black had expressed. Rosalie did not believe anyone in the family would harm Isabella, she was, however, morbidly curious about how he and Isabella could possibly be intimate as mates should be, since Bella was human. Edward turned from her thoughts when she started to imagine what sexual positions might be safest for a vampire and human.

Thankfully Carlisle joined them followed by Esme and Isabella who seemed a little uncomfortable as she entered the room with her plate. Edward stood quickly to pull out her chair for her.

Isabella apologised as she raised her fork and knife to begin her meal: "Please excuse me for eating in front of you."

"Please Isabella, we are pleased to finally put the kitchen to its proper use," Carlisle said attempting to put Bella at her ease.

She gave him a small smile in thanks before looking to Edward, hoping that he would change the subject of the conversation. Edward, of course, understood her desire to avoid being the centre of attention so he immediately turned the conversation away from Bella and her meal.

Turning to Carlisle he asked: "Tell me sir, what do you know about Police Chief Black?"

Carlisle articulated a true reflection of his thoughts out loud for the benefit of Isabella: "He is a member of the local Quileute tribe and is the son of their Chief. He is married to Leah and they have two children: Sam and Seth. They do not live on the reservation but they visit there often. We have had very little to do with other members of the tribe other than Emily who is a nurse at the hospital. Jacob became Police Chief for the region five years ago. He appears much younger than his 32 years. He has always been very polite and friendly with our family; his behaviour today was quite unusual."

Bella had a confused look on her face: "He seemed to react badly to me in particular."

"What did spook him Edward, because he's never behaved that way before with us," asked Esme, genuinely concerned at the Chief's reaction.

Edward looked to Carlisle as the head of the family to share his observations. "Chief Black became upset when he met my Bella because he is a good man who has vowed to protect the community. Until now he has not considered your family to be a threat to this community but now you have a human living in your house, he has concerns for her safety."

"Why would he be upset because I am a human?"

"Dearest, he is concerned because you are a human living in a house full of vampires," Edward added.

"He knows?" Jasper shouted.

"Yes. He knows," Edward stated flatly.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked. "Please tell us all you know about Chief Black."

Edward nodded. "Of course, sir. First of all. Police Chief Black means you no harm. He, his wife and the elders of their tribe know that you... well we... are vampires. They know we are vegetarians or 'golden eyes' as they call us."

Emmett went to speak but Carlisle held up his hand, "Please everyone, let's just hear what Edward has to tell us and then we can discuss and ask questions." Everyone nodded.

However, Edward didn't continue as he noticed that Bella had stopped eating. "Have I upset you my Bella? Why have you stopped eating? I don't claim to be an expert on human nutrition but surely you have not consumed enough."

"Edward," Bella said, mustering all her patience. "I am not a big eater and prefer to eat small amounts frequently. I appreciate your concern but please allow me to take care of my own needs. Now I think we'd all be more interested in hearing your insights on the Police Chief than whether or not I have eaten my vegetables, which were delicious by the way Esme."

Esme smiled at the compliment.

Edward frowned slightly at being admonished in front of the others, again. Bella knew she had to be patient with him. This was after all her job now, to help Edward adjust to life outside of SPAM. He couldn't help his manners and she had to help him understand that his behaviour wasn't appropriate in modern society. A man shouldn't try and make decisions for a woman, even if she was his 'mate'.

She gave a small sigh and squeezed his hand in comfort, regretting her rebuke. He squeezed her hand gently and returned his attention to the group: "My apologies, being part of a mated pair is very new for us and we are still finding our way. Now as I was saying, the Quileute tribal elders have definitely known about you all along and are quite comfortable with your presence. Jacob, that is to say Chief Black, gave considerable thought to your positive contribution to the Hospital Carlisle and to your charity work Esme. It is his tribal responsibility to check in on you just as much as it is for him to check on any potential threats to their harmony within the community.

"His wife Leah is less comfortable with our presence and most especially the necessity for her husband's proximity to us when he visits. That is why she comes with him so she can keep a watchful eye on him."

"But Leah never comes with him, Edward. She wasn't here today," Rosalie said.

Edward smiled, "Oh but she was here, my new sister. Did you not hear the eagle's call? That was Leah."

Carlisle gave Edward a slightly confused look: "Are you saying what I think you are saying Edward?"

"Yes sir, I am." Edward confirmed Carlisle's unspoken theory.

"Well, I never." Carlisle said sitting back in his chair with a large grin.

Jasper was frustrated and became agitated: "For the non mind readers in the room could everyone please articulate your thoughts verbally and Edward could you please explain what it going on?"

The others around the table nodded and looked to Edward to explain his comments.

Edward did not wish to obfuscate the facts but he was concerned at sharing such information all in one lump so he was deliberately attempting to drip feed the information. He realised this was unnecessary and frankly annoying for his new family so he determined to order the information and provide it quickly.

"Apologies. Here are the facts which you seem to be unaware of from your comments and thoughts. The Quileutes know that we are vampires. They also know we are vegetarian vampires and pose no threat to the community, although they seem to have charged Jacob Black with the responsibility to keep an eye on you ... well us.

"The Quileutes also appear to be shape-shifters, well that is, some members of the tribe have the ability to take the form of their spirit animals. Leah, for example, is capable of shifting to her spirit animal which is an Eagle. She was perched in the trees outside and flew above the house while Jacob was here, she considers him to be her mate and she was concerned for his safety. I am pleased to say that I was able to read her mind in her shifted state and she has no animosity towards this family, she just has natural and reasonable fear of vampires."

Emmett was leaning forward listening to Edward's explanation. He loved the idea of shape-shifters and was immediately planning to take on a new research project to study the traditions and legends of the Quileute tribe.

Edward nodded. "That is actually an excellent idea Emmett. I am sure my Isabella would enjoy working with you on that project as I know she has a love of research."

"What project?" Isabella asked, amazed to witness Edward's mind-reading ability in action while at the same time struggling to keep up with the speed of information. Edward was speaking a little faster than usual but she didn't want to ask him to slow down, especially after rebuking him for pandering to her humanness.

"Emmett would like to research the history of the local Quileute tribe and learn more about their legends, especially their abilities and history with vampires, my love." Edward explained.

"Well then Emmett, Edward is quite right, I would certainly like to work with you on that project. I enjoy research and also enjoy a good mystery," Bella declared.

Emmett reached across the table offering Bella his fist to bump which she did with a giggle and then a small whimper.

"Oops, sorry little sis. I forgot how fragile you are... Don't tell me off, you are fragile compared to a vampire," said Emmett.

Edward immediately checked her hand and realising it would bruise he scowled at Emmett before placing a small cold kiss on her hand. "Here love, let me hold you hand in mine and the cold of my skin will serve as an ice pack and keep the swelling down."

She touched his cheek with her other hand and thanked him softly.

Jasper interrupted their moment with an enquiry about Jacob. "You say that Leah is a shifter and can take the form of an Eagle. What of Jacob? I've often thought he had an odd scent but I didn't think much of it until now. Does he shift as well?"

Edward shook his head. "Apparently not. I noticed his odd scent too Jasper, it's almost like a wet dog smell, but from his and Leah's thoughts it appears that Jacob cannot shift. He actually wished he could change to a wolf and run home when he was panicking to leave the house, so perhaps his spirit animal is a wolf?"

"Isabella and I may discover something about him when we research the tribe. It could be his lineage?" Emmett mused. Edward was pleased to find that Emmett's outward playfulness hid a more serious intelligence. He would enjoy getting to know his new brother in their time with the Cullens.

Carlisle nodded: "Is there anything else we should know Edward?"

"Well sir, Jacob may not shift but he does have heightened abilities. He is exceptionally strong, and you noted yourself that he appears younger than his actual age. His hearing and his sense of smell are well above a normal human ability. He also finds our scent repugnant which is the opposite to a normal human reaction.

"What concerns me more than any of this though Carlisle, is that he now has serious concerns regarding this family because of my Isabella. His intentions towards her are protective but he intends to report to the tribal elders that there is now a human residing here and that he cannot guarantee her safety. That was why he asked Isabella to leave with him, he wanted to remove her from danger."

Carlisle considered Edward's words and understood his warning. He looked to all the members of his family and landed on Alice who had been conspicuously quiet. "Alice, you have not said very much today. Do you have some thoughts?"

Alice let out a sigh of frustration. "I feel that I should apologise to you all. I have not 'seen' anything of the Quileutes and their interest in our family in all the time we have lived here. In fact, I now realise that I have not had any visions whenever Jacob has been in the house. I hadn't put two and two together before as there are times when I do not have visions if there are no decisions being made which will affect us but I realise now that this is more than a coincidence."

Jasper looked to his mate with concern. "Do you mean Alice that you believe that Jacob or possibly Leah are blocking your abilities?"

She nodded.

Emmett's fascination with the newly discovered abilities of the Quileutes grew even more. "Well that is very interesting. They can block Alice but not Edward. We shall have to explore that further as we may have missed some important developments. No wonder we did not know they knew about us."

"It appears," said Carlisle. "That we may need to meet with the elders of the tribe and put them at ease about young Isabella's safety. Jacob planned to visit again tomorrow after your return from school, perhaps we can open the discussion with him before speaking to the tribal elders. I will need your assistance Edward, since you will be able to hear their thoughts."

Isabella leaned forward and cleared her throat. "Carlisle, I would appreciate attending the meeting also, given I am the subject of the conversation."

Edward wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and was about to argue against her suggestion. He feared for her safety but Carlisle agreed with Bella.

"Yes Isabella. I agree with you, both because as you rightly point out, you are the topic of interest but also as a show of truth to our statements to the tribe of your safety. I believe that your voluntary presence will attest to our inclusion of you in our family as an equal and not as a vampire pet."

"A pet?" Bella almost shouted.

Esme leaned over and patted her hand. "This is one of those vampire things I can explain for you, my dear. You see some vampires keep humans as pets, playthings... as a kind of entertainment. Unfortunately they usually end up eventually becoming dinner when their vampire owners no longer find them amusing. It is a disgusting practice which we of course neither condone nor participate in."

Bella was disgusted. She clearly still had a lot to learn about vampires.

Carlisle then called the meeting to a close: "For now we will continue as usual. I will be at the hospital all day as it is surgery day and you all have school tomorrow. Edward and Isabella, as it is your first day, Esme will travel with you and introduce you to the headmaster. I suggest we all retire to our rooms for the evening and take some time to absorb what we have learned today."

Everyone stood and within seconds all but Edward and Bella had flashed out of the room. Bella found their speed to be impressive and a little frightening. In one day her new 'family' had opened her eyes to just how vulnerable humans were compared to the speed and strength of vampires.

Bella looked to Edward and he saw immediately that she was exhausted, though he knew she'd never admit it. She lifted her dishes and went to the kitchen intent on cleaning up after herself but she found Esme there already loading the dishwasher excitedly.

"I have finally had the opportunity to use this machine," she giggled. "Have I loaded it correctly Bella? Have I put in sufficient powder?"

Bella was relieved not to have to clean the kitchen, and after placing her dish and cutlery in the machine with the pots and pans, she gave Esme's dishwasher loading skills the tick of approval.

"This is all so much fun," said Esme.

Bella squealed and slapped Edward's arms when he scooped her up into his arms. "Time to put the human to bed," he chuckled before he too flashed up the stairs effortlessly with her locked safely in his arms.

He leaned down so Bella could open the door to their rooms and then despite her half-hearted protests, continued to carry her through their suite before placing her gently on her bed.

He leaned down and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "My dearest, please allow me to thank you for all you are doing for me." He placed a small kiss on her cheek. "Thank you for coming to Forks with me and helping me to rejoin society." He then kissed her other cheek before kneeling on the floor so that his face was level with hers. "Thank you for accepting me, Isabella. Please love, may I kiss your sweet, soft lips?"

With his face so close to hers Bella was enthralled by his beauty, his gentleness and his affection. She nodded her head slowly and watched as he brought his face closer to hers. He cupped her cheek with one hand while with his other hand he softly traced his fingers up the back of her neck until he wove his fingers through her thick hair.

Just before his lips touched hers he whispered 'I love you' so softly she barely heard him. Then his lips met hers. Their touch was tentative at first but then he pressed his lips more firmly and she melted into him. She reached up and pushed her fingers through his glorious hair, she really loved his hair, and then she pulled herself against his body. He moaned and let his hand fall to the small of her back as he held her against him. This time she moaned and it was this sound that broke the spell for him. Realising they were getting over-excited he gently pulled back from her, giving her a shy smile.

Bella blushed and gave a small chuckle. "Well that escalated quickly."

He nodded and gave her another glorious smile: "You dazzle me Miss Swan." He sat back on his haunches and placed his hands on his knees: "Now my dearest we must get you ready for bed so you can rest and I can do some of my 'assimilate Edward' homework. We are off to high school tomorrow. Come on, off the bathroom with you for a nice hot shower."

* * *

 **A/N: I've written the next chapter already it just needs editing so you won't have to wait so long for the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this update. I love Edward but I must admit I am kind of sweet on Esme too. See you soon.**


	7. helpful advice

**A/N: SM wrote Twilight and I wrote this.**

* * *

Bella wasn't sure if it was the mention of school or the fact that Edward was treating her like a child but she found herself pouting and playfully stomping into the bathroom. How could he dismiss her like that after that kiss? Before she entered the bathroom she turned and blew Edward a kiss before shutting the door with a little more force than intended. Edward laughed at her outburst.

He settled on to the chaise longue with his laptop and headphones, ready to watch the films Bella had loaded up for him. He tried very hard to keep his mind off the fact that his mate was currently naked and getting very wet under a steaming hot shower. With a grunt of frustration he clicked on the first film and fiddled with the viewing speed to watch it in quadruple time with subtitles since he was perfectly capable of taking it in at that speed.

Bella emerged from the bathroom, freshly washed and wearing the linen nightdress and shawl Edward had given her back at SPAM. She loved the feel of them against her skin; so soft and feminine. She had learned her lesson though and this time she was wearing fresh white cotton panties underneath the nightie so as not to alarm Edward with her nakedness. She couldn't bear to wear a bra to bed however, so she pulled the shawl around her shoulders hoping that it would cover her chest until she was under the duvet.

Fighting the urge to go to her when Bella re-entered their room, Edward tried to be nonchalant so as not to make her uncomfortable; it was their first night in their shared quarters and he wanted her to feel safe and at her ease. He loved being close to her and couldn't bear the thought of living in a separate suite of rooms away from her. He was pleased that she too seemed to be feeling a mate's pull for him, gravitating towards him whenever they were in the same room.

The kiss they shared earlier was spectacular and beyond any of his expectations. As a gentleman, of course he would wait until she was ready for a more physical relationship but as a vampire he hoped it would not be too long; he was already aching for her. A vampire's need for his mate is strong and persistent but he would use all his control to be patient.

Rosalie's thoughts from earlier, about possible safe vampire/human sexual positions, came back into his mind. He looked over at his beautiful mate as she sat up in bed in the linen nightdress and shawl he had given her, she was plaiting her beautiful long hair down one side; he was dazzled once more. She gave him a small smile, blew him a kiss and then snuggled down under the duvet falling almost immediately to sleep.

"Goodnight Edward," she whispered.

"Sleep well my darling," he replied.

She smiled and drifted off to sleep.

Edward gave a small sigh and went back to his 'homework', watching film after film until at around 4.00 am when he heard Jasper calling to him in his thoughts. _'Edward, can you hear me? We were thinking it would be good to hunt while Isabella is sleeping and before going into the school environment.'_

Edward looked over to see that his mate was still deeply asleep so he paused his episode of the rather confusing 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer', went over to tuck Bella in under the duvet she'd kicked off and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before heading downstairs to join the others.

Carlisle was waiting for him as well as Emmett and Jasper.

"Do you always hunt separately to the women?" Edward asked, noticing that it was just the men.

Carlisle shook his head: "No, no, we mix it up all the time but the ladies wanted to remain in the household in case Isabella needed them. They are already very fond of your spirited young mate."

Edward smiled, hearing the thoughts in the minds around him, confirming that all the family were indeed quite captivated by his dear Isabella.

"Thank you for thinking of her and for inviting me to go hunting. I am keen to see what wildlife you have on offer in such a lush forest."

Emmett slapped his back: "Well let's go then shall we."

With that the four men flashed out of the house and into the forest. Edward was by far the fastest but it was Jasper who proved to be the best hunter, leading the group through the forest to find a herd of deer, several bears and even a mountain lion.

After satisfying their thirst, the four men perched on a large rocky outcrop to watch the sun rise. Edward marvelled at the natural beauty surrounding them and considered how refreshing it was to be in such a wild location. He loved his apartment at SPAM and he already missed his dear friend Tanya but he was glad to be in this new and exciting place with the Cullen family and of course his dear Isabella. He felt himself in that moment to be quite content.

Carlisle broke their silent revelry: "Edward, you may have noticed that Emmett, Jasper and I have been blocking you from reading our thoughts."

Edward nodded, he had noticed but took no offence, he understood their need for privacy and would always try to respect that as best he could.

"Well, the reason we are doing this is because we wanted to discuss something quite sensitive in nature and we wanted the opportunity to do this after we'd spent some enjoyable bonding time hunting."

Edward nodded once again but now feeling slightly uneasy.

"Please do not feel uncomfortable Edward," Carlisle tried to put him at his ease.

Jasper cleared his throat before addressing the first topic of concern to the family: "Edward, we understand that you are recently mated with Isabella and of course we do not wish to intrude on your ... private relations. However, we would like you to know that we are here to support you and guide you, as you and your mate... find your way so to speak."

Edward was a little confused and at that moment wished that they would unblock their thoughts so he could understand their meaning more easily.

Emmett chuckled: "What my dear brother is trying _and failing_ to say, is that we understand the challenges of bonding with a mate and wish to help you. We have already noticed that Isabella is very spirited, capable and independent. Which is a good thing, trust me I am mated with Rosalie and she is about as spirited as it is possible to be, and I love her for it.

"We also noticed that, no doubt due to your birth era and the fact that your mate is a fragile human, you seem to be quite reserved with her and perhaps even a little overwhelmed by her fragility. This must be very difficult for you considering we completely understand the physical changes you are going through now that you have your mate with you.

"I know that if I had not been able to consummate with Rosalie when we were first mated, well, I think I would have gone insane."

At that point Carlisle interrupted: "Actually, that is _exactly_ what would've happened to you and Rosalie, Emmett. Edward you need to understand that if you and Isabella do not consummate your bond soon, you will be slowly driven insane and it may be irreparable. I have seen cases of this before over my many years and it is similar to the insanity caused when one's mate dies. We mate for life and it is all consuming; once bonded we literally cannot survive without our mate. I am unsure the effect of the mating bond on Isabella given that she is human but she does seems to be feeling the effects of your mating draw."

"Yes," Edward whispered. "She feels a pull towards me and I towards her. I had heard tales of the power of the mating bond and the destructive power of prolonged separation from one's mate but I was unaware of the danger to my human mate. I thank you all for your concern and I will certainly heed your warning.

"Please understand that I wish to allow Isabella to set the pace of our bonding but I believe it won't be long as we are already so drawn to each other. I will call on you for advice and assistance if her pace puts either of us at risk of losing our sanity. I value my peace of mind and I value Isabella's sharp intellect, I would not do anything to put those at risk. Believe me."

"Good, good," said Carlisle relieved to have such a sensitive topic out in the open and dealt with maturely. He was warming more and more to his new son and was pleased to find that that Edward's sensibilities were quite similar to his own.

Jasper then chuckled: "Now for the other topic. Humans and their sexuality."

Once again Edward was very confused; didn't they just agree on a course of action with regards his Isabella and their physical relationship?

Seeing the look of confusion on Edward's face Jasper tried to explain: "No, Edward, not Isabella's sexuality. Other humans. Look, I understand that you've led a fairly reclusive lifestyle and have not socialised much with humans. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Jasper. My desire to have broader society is one of the main reasons I have come here to live with you."

"Good," said Jasper. "Living amongst humans has its challenges. You seem to have your blood lust under control and that is by far the most difficult hurdle we face. However, there is another challenge which takes some getting used to. Humans are quite lusty creatures and unlike vampires they do not 'mate for life'. In fact it is a rare human who does not have a wandering eye, even those who are in so called committed relationships."

Jasper started pacing with his hands behind his back which he held stiff and straight. Edward could see in that moment that Jasper carried himself as he most likely did in his human life. He had been a confederate officer in the civil war when he was changed, Edward looked forward to talking with Jasper about his experiences and his life since then.

"Edward, as you know vampires have certain allurements which help us to attract our natural prey, that is to say humans. Unfortunately even though we are vegetarian vampires these allurements still invite human attention which make us appear both dangerous and desirable to them. A tempting combination for humans which causes unwanted attention, sexual fantasies and advances.

"There is no doubt that humans find us to be quite a handsome group and because of this we have each in our turn had to deal with the unwanted desires of humans at some stage. Thanks to his more high profile vocation coupled with his natural good looks, it has been a more common problem for Carlisle. Rosalie, of course, has also had more than her share of unsolicited attentions."

He stopped pacing and turned to Edward wanting to be sure to have his full attention as he continued: "Adult humans are bad enough but teenage humans, as you will soon discover when you start with us at school tomorrow, are _obsessed_ with sex."

He took his seat on the rocky outcrop next to Edward: "In my human years there was no such creature as a teenager, we were infants, children and then adults. Our adult years began at around thirteen. I myself was engaged to be married at the age of 15 but she married a yankee while I was at war, which of course is another story. Since the 1940s and 50s however, we've had to deal with this new human subgroup called teenagers. Unlike my time, these teenagers remain at school until they are eighteen and then complete College before being burdened with the responsibilities of adulthood. "

"The teenagers of today are therefore, rather spoiled, highly sexualised and rather ... forward," he lamented.

Emmett and Carlisle were nodding and scoffing in agreement with Jasper's points and even Edward had to admit that this teenager phenomenon was new to the past seven decades or so.

Jasper continued in his instructive tone: "We have each had to find ways to deal with, and fend off, human advances but I fear Edward that it may be more difficult for you for three main reasons."

Jasper jumped down and began pacing and continued in a very business-like tone: "Firstly, you are an exceptionally attractive individual, even for a vampire. So I do not doubt you will be subjected to a large number of unsolicited approaches. Secondly, your mind reading ability will mean that you will be aware of the spoken _and_ the unspoken desires of the sexually charged teenagers you will be surrounded by. This will be challenging as it will likely offend your sensibilities but I am concerned more for reason number three, which is that is that you will hear not only the innuendo and fantasies of these young adults for you, but also for your mate, Isabella."

Edward sat a little stiffer at this thought. He hadn't considered, though perhaps he should have, that the young school children would of course be attracted to his Isabella. Her beauty and intelligence would attract anyone's attention.

Emmett jumped down from his perch on the highest rock in the outcrop to add his advice: "Edward, you can do what Rosalie and I have done to push away potential suitors and that is to make a pronounced demonstration of our devotion to each other. It won't work for all the humans but it does seem to do the trick for most of them."

Jasper chuckled: "They even get into trouble with the school administrators for their inappropriate shows of affection. Alice and I have as many classes together as possible. Our favourite trick is to have little 'lovers spats' occasionally and then make a big show of making up. It's a lot of fun."

Carlisle added: "Of course, I have the luxury of being able to wear my wedding ring which acts as a talisman against unwanted attention for all but the most ardent hopefuls. I also call Esme on my mobile from public locations and speak in lovey, dovey terms which is easy as my Esme is a miraculously wonderful woman so it is easy to play the part of the devoted husband."

Edward jumped down from his perch on the rocks: "This is very good advice, thank you gentlemen. I will discuss these ideas with Isabella as soon as we return. We will have to show a solid united front from the outset. Thank you again all for your excellent advice. Do you mind if we return to the house now? Isabella should be waking up and I do not wish her to worry."

They all agreed and took off quickly towards the Cullen residence. When they arrived, Bella was not there. Esme greeted them in the foyer and explained: "Bella wanted to go for a run this morning. Apparently this is part of her normal fitness routine, so Rosalie and Alice have gone with her for fun. I would've gone too but I wanted to make Bella's lunch, goodness knows what awful slop the school canteen would have on offer for a vegetarian human. I am making lunches for all of you so Bella doesn't stand out."

Carlisle followed her back into the kitchen and excitedly asked if she would make him a lunch too. "I think having a home-packed lunch at the hospital would be so much easier to manage than having to pretend to eat in the canteen everyday. I don't know why we didn't think of it earlier."

Esme giggled enjoying yet another new experience brought into their lives by having a human in the family.

Disappointed that his Bella woke without him, Edward went upstairs, showered and dressed for his first day at school. Bella had laid out clothes for him with a note saying: "Wear these - no arguments."

He looked at the clothes with a resigned sigh. He hated the low-riding jeans and especially the boxer shorts.

When he entered the kitchen cleaned and dressed, Esme gave him a nod of approval. HIs jeans hung low on his hips, but not too low. He wore a white t-shirt with a plaid overshirt. He had new joggers on his feet and a baseball cap scrunched into his back pocket.

When Bella returned she went straight upstairs to shower and dress. She was sweaty but feeling great after her run though she had found it a very odd experience to run with vampires. They were obviously going at what must've been a ridiculously slow pace for them but they mimicked her breathing and look of exertion. She realised that life for them amongst humans involved a good deal of acting.

Their ability to run without needing to breathe meant both Rose and Alice were free to 'chat' and chat they did. They clearly had an agenda and they took it turns to get through it.

Alice started: "Bella did you know that when vampires mate, we mate for life.. well for eternity?"

Bella didn't answer she just nodded that she understood; she was saving her breath for actual breathing as she ran.

Then Rosalie continued without skipping a step: "Yes, and if you take to long to consummate with your mate then he'll, and possibly you'll, go slowly mad?"

Bella shook her head at that one. _Seriously_? He'll go mad if they don't have sex? That wasn't in the files.

It must've been Alice's turn: "When we are mated we actually feel what you would call ill, when we are separated from each other for prolonged periods of time. When we are newly mated we start to fell ill after only short periods apart. You seem to feel it too, that weird feeling of wanting to see Edward even when he's only been out of sight for a little while?"

Yes, Bella nodded in return. She did feel that; she felt queasy and anxious.

Rosalie was up: "If, heaven forbid, a vampire's mate should be killed then we go insane. It's all part of the same one vampire, one mate deal."

Alice chimed in again: "We just wanted to share that with you as you seem to be a bit uneasy with Edward's over protectiveness. We just wanted to let you know that's pretty normal for a newly mated male vampire. They get pretty possessive. That may be difficult for you to handle as you strike us as a sort of ' _girls can do anything_ ', ' _I'm an independent woman_ ' type. Which is great by the way; we're all for that too."

Rosalie closed it out: "But for now, so early in your bonding, you might want to give him a little slack. He's trying to assimilate to the human world as well as getting to know his new mate and add to that his mate is a HUMAN with all the vulnerabilities that go with that."

Bella nodded. They took the last turn and were heading back up the drive to the Cullen house when the girls sped away from her.

"Thanks for the run Bella," said Rosalie. "Let's do that again."

"Oh yes, and we can buy cute little running outfits too," said Alice. "That was fun."

'Fun!' Bella thought sarcastically. "How the fudge was she supposed to deal with all this new information."

After a long hot shower, she dressed for her first day back at high school. Talk about 'fun!' she thought with equal sarcasm.

When she entered the kitchen to grab some breakfast she found that Esme had put out a selection of breakfast cereals for her to choose from but best of all she'd made a pot of coffee and the smell was heavenly.

Edward was sitting at the breakfast bar waiting for her; as she sat with him he leaned over a placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"Look, we match," he said pointing to their clothes.

Bella was wearing skinny jeans, chucks, a grey t-shirt with a print about a bowling club and a plaid over-shirt. She giggled. "Well, I was looking for a sort of ' _couple who are comfortable with each other but not trying to gain anyone else's attention_ ' kind of look.

He chuckled and placed another kiss on her cheek: "I am sorry I wasn't there when you woke up dearest. I ..."

"Edward," Bella interrupted. "We are about to go to high school as eighteen year-old seniors, you cannot call me dearest... not at school anyway. Let's try something else, okay?"

"Love?" he looked at her hopefully.

She shook her head.

Alice came into the room: "What about bae?"

Bella shook her head again. "Too ' _try hard_ '," she said. "We're going for more of ' _a nerdy, I just want to get through high school so I can go to college and actually have a life_ ' demeanour. We don't want anything that makes us stand out."

She looked at him: "How about calling each other by our initials, that's sort of a cutesy couple thing but doesn't sound like we're trying too hard to fit in. I'll call you E and you can call me B. How's that?"

His grinned widened, he loved her so much: "Perfect ... B."

Alice laughed: "I call Jasper ... Jazzy. I don't think he likes it very much but it works for that 'intimate couple' thing."

Jasper walked in at that moment. "I hate it when she calls me that but she's right, it works. I call her Alley Cat. Isn't that cute?" he teased, pinching Alice's cheek as she scrunched up her face at the sound of her nickname.

Rosalie and Emmett walked in and having heard the conversation before entering the room pointed to each other. "Babe" he said. "Monkey Man" she said.

Edward rolled his eyes, hearing inside their heads the reason for 'monkey man'.

Esme clapped her hands excitedly: "Okay it's time to go. Since I wanted Bella to have a decent lunch and not have to eat the canteen food, I've made everyone a packed lunch. It should be easier to disguise your non eating this way, too. Bella, yours is the one with the little flower drawn on the bag. Edward and Bella I will drive you this morning to meet with the headmaster. C'mon, let's go."

Edward heard Esme's internal joyous thoughts at finally feeling like a true 'mom', something she had craved as a human. Bella was just extremely grateful to be rescued from the horrors of canteen vegetarian food.

The others took off in two different cars while Edward, Bella and Esme travelled in the Esme's soccer mom Volvo SUV.

Their drive to the school was quite a bit slower than the others since Esme obeyed the speed limit where the others did not. On the trip Edward chatted to them both about the discussion with the men at the rocky outcrop, well the part about needing to fend off unwanted advances, anyway. He'd talk to Bella about the consummation staves off insanity when they were alone; he had not idea what she'd think of that!

Esme agreed that they needed to come up with their own shtick: "Carlisle and I are always very affectionate in front of humans. Poor Carlisle whenever we start in a new place all the nurses, male and female, get so excited and try their best to get his attention; tight uniforms, baked goods, straight out offers of blowjobs, you'd be surprised."

Bella nearly swallowed her tongue to hear sweet mom Esme say 'blowjobs'.

Edward quickly covered before Esme could continue with the thoughts going through her head: "Well, dearest... I mean B... what do think our 'shtick" should be?"

"Well," she said thoughtfully. "Given your rather old-fashioned nature and style, let's go for ' _dreamy in love_ '. I'll be with you for every class except gym so we can be in a our own little ' _love bubble_ ' all day."

Edward laughed: "Well, that's not a shtick, B, that's actually how I feel."

"Me too," Bella whispered. Edward smile broadened and he squeezed her hand gently.

"We're here," said Bella. "Pop on those sexy Ray Bans and let's make our high school debut!"

Edward opened the car door for Esme and then went to open the door for Bella but she had already jumped out of the car. She whispered to him that most teenage boys don't open car doors for their mothers or for their girlfriends. He frowned slightly but then nodded.

Bella reached into his back pocket, took his baseball cap out and placed it on her own head, cap facing backwards of course. She cuddled in close to Edward and put her right hand into the back pocket of his jeans. He, in turn, threw his arm around her shoulders pulling her close. In this manner they followed Esme across the parking lot towards the school administration building.

As they passed a group of girls, a blonde, buxom girl drew the attention of her group to the new couple: "Who. The. Fuck. Is. That?"

The girls all spun their heads at once to look at the new couple, barely noticing the small brunette tucked under the boy's arm. All they saw was a six-foot two, lean, muscular adonis with a mess of bronze hair that looked just right for the pulling. A collective sigh could be heard from all but the blonde, who called out: "Hallelujah girls, there's a new hottie in town."

Bella giggled and gave Edward's butt a squeeze. He looked down at her in surprise. "Did you hear that E? There's a new hottie in town." She waggled her eyebrows and he laughed, pulling her even closer to him and whispering in her ear: "Yes there is and she's all mine."

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I know you all wanted to get to school and we've made it to the car park. it was just important for the guys and gals to give Edward and his dearest some important advice.**

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **School Daze is next! See you soon.**


End file.
